


Tomcat

by AngelicSakuraBlossom



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: And is very perverted, And speedsters, Bonus points if a person is both, Dick Grayson is Tomcat, Dick isn't really a villain, He wears a lot of leather, M/M, Not a long story, Set up by Batman, This is all a test, Tomcat has a thing for redheads, and male
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2017-12-25 01:46:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 26,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/947156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicSakuraBlossom/pseuds/AngelicSakuraBlossom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a new teen on the crime scene. Going by the name of Tomcat, this fur-ocious new kitty is the apprentice to Catwoman. But, Tomcat's hiding something big. He's really Robin, hacker of the Young Justice and protege of Batman. Is there something behind this new personality, or has he truly switched sides?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've been toying with the idea of Tomcat for a while now. I just got to thinking about what if Dick was the sidekick for Catwoman, and this image of Dick in a leather suit and using a whip just wouldn't leave my head. I've fallen in love with the idea, character and personality of Tomcat.

"Team, suit up and report in the mission room for briefing," Batman ordered over the intercom system.

"I thought we had the day off," Conner muttered, turning off the TV.

"Maybe it's an emergency mission," Wally suggested.

"Whatever it is, we better get going," Artemis sighed, standing up.

"I'll see you guys there," M'gann smiled, morphing her clothes into her uniform.

"Not if I beat you there," Wally smirked, dashing out of the room.

"Did they forget that you and I are in our uniforms already?" Kaldur asked Superboy. Conner shrugged and walked out of the room.

"You still need to get your water bearers," Artemis reminded him, quickly running out of the room. Kaldur allowed a small smirk to slide onto his lips before he raced out of the room, determined to not be beat.

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Damnit!" Artemis growled as she entered the room, being the last to arrive. "I have to get an outfit that's easier to put on!"

"Wait, Rob's not here," Wally noted.

"That is because Robin will not be joining you for this mission," Batman informed them as he entered the room. The computer came on and showed an image of the Gotham museum. "Earlier today, an icon was delivered to the Gotham City museum. This icon is said to be a treasure that will grant its owner one wish, if you can remove the crown without damaging the icon." The image changed to a golden cat icon, with a bejeweled crown on its head. "Needless to say, it's worth millions."

"Okay, not to sound rude or anything, but why are you telling us this?" Artemis asked. "Don't you and Robin have this covered?"

"Ordinarily we would, yes," Batman nodded. "But the Joker has broken out of Arkham and we need to track him down before he can get reacquainted with his right hand-woman Harley Quinn. While Robin and I are tracking down the Joker, I want you to guard this icon. It's being targeted, tonight."

"Understood," Kaldur nodded. "But, if you do not mind me asking, how do you know this?"

"Because, Catwoman is the one that plans on stealing it," Batman answered. An image of the cat themed thief appeared. She wore a skin tight body suit and had a cowl with cat ears. Goggles were over her eyes, covering them.

Wally let out a wolf whistle. "She's hot."

"Don't let her know that," Batman warned him. "If she finds out what you just said, she'll use it to her advantage. She's always got a trick up her sleeve, so be careful."

"How long should we stay?" M'gann asked.

"Until the morning if you have to," Batman answered.

"We will depart at once," Kaldur nodded.

\---------------------------------------------------------

The Gotham museum was silent as the night dragged on. The members of the team were all patrolling with M'gann and Superboy outside and Artemis patrolling the hallways. Kaldur and Wally were both inside the room that held the cat icon.

"Can I just tell you guys how much this icon thing freaks me out?"Wally commented through the communicator. "I mean, those ruby eyes just seem to follow you everywhere."

"I agree, it is rather unsettling, but we must protect it," Kaldur told him.

"Besides, I mean, it can't be that bad," M'gann told him.

"Yeah, you're just scared, Baywatch," Artemis smirked.

"I am not! That thing is just freaky!" Wally hissed.

"I find it endearing," a new voice smirked. Kaldur and Wally look at the entrance and saw Catwoman, casually leaning against the archway.

"How did you get in here?" Kaldur asked, taking out his water bearers.

"The roof," Catwoman answered with a smirk, as she pushed herself up and walked towards the two heroes. "Cats always prefer high places, didn't you know that?"

"I know that you won't get away with that icon," Wally shouted, running at her. Catwoman stayed in place. As he got closer she smirked and jumped in the air, flipping over him. The feline-like woman kicked him in the back, sending him crashing into the wall. She landed in a crouched position on her hands and feet. She turned towards Aqualad and slashed her claws, trying to strike him. Kaldur formed the water to make a shield, guarding him. His other bearer stayed a sword and he lashed out, trying to strike at her.

"Aqualad behind you!" Kid Flash shouted. Kaldur gasped as he felt a pain in his lower back. To be more precise, it was at the center of his spinal cord, a sensitive area for him. He fell to the ground, hissing in pain. Aqualad and Kid Flash looked up at the newcomer, taking the person in. He was a young teenage boy. He had on a tight leather vest that was black in color. He wore leather pants and wore boots that were heeled. His arms were covered by fingerless black leather gloves. His fingers were covered by steel claws. Over his head was a cat eared cowl that had tufts of black hair sticking out of the end of it. He had a collar, not a choker, an actual collar around his neck. To wrap the costume up, he had something wrapped around his waist, giving him a tail. In his hand was the case for Aqualad's water bearers. The case that shielded his weak spot.

"Nice work Tomcat," Catwoman praised, giving the small boy a hug. She nuzzled his face and smirked at the two boys. "Meet my apprentice, Tomcat."

"Kid Flash, Aqualad," Tomcat nodded, lightly drumming his fingers against his leg. "It was nice meeting you, but we really must be going. We have an auction to attend and all that."

"Hold it," Artemis growled, aiming an arrow at them. Superboy dropped from the skylight and Miss Martian followed behind him. "You aren't going anywhere with that icon."

"Artemis, Superboy, and Miss Martian," Tomcat smirked. "I was wondering when you were going to show up."

"Too bad the Joker escaped from Arkham," Catwoman sighed wistfully. "I would so enjoy seeing my little Tomcat play with Robin. That would have been fun."

"Perhaps another time," Tomcat smiled up at her. "Right now, we must deal with our current playmates."

"Yes, I suppose so," Catwoman nodded, slowly unzipping her costume. The boys couldn't help but blush as the zipper stopped under her navel. She reached a hand inside her costume just as Tomcat let his fingers slide under his pants slightly, making the girls blush.

"Are you going to stop us by putting on some kind of show?" Superboy asked.

"Just one," Catwoman answered, pulling her hand out of her costume, the handle of her whip securely in her hand. Tomcat pulled his fingers out, gripping the handle of a whip. He pulled it and revealed that the tail wrapped around his waist, was his own whip. They both cracked them expertly, smirking. Kaldur and Wally stood up, preparing for the fight. Catwoman flipped backwards, swinging her whip at the flying Martian. The leather wrapped around the green girl's waist and she was flung into a wall. Superboy let out a yell of anger and jumped at the feminine feline.

Tomcat flipped backwards as Artemis began shooting arrows at him. Kid Flash ran at him, trying to throw him off balance. Tomcat simply smirked and swung his whip, wrapping it around Kid Flash's neck. He used it to pull the red head close, smirking. "You know, I've always preferred redheads." He slammed his lips against the redhead's, making the speedster freeze in shock. Tomcat pulled away, smirking at Kid Flash who stood frozen. Tomcat stuck his tongue out and playfully licked the boy's nose before kicking him away, the whip resting limply at his side. "That kiss certainly was hot." Tomcat licked his lips, winking at Wally. "Even if forced, a kiss is still a kiss."

"Whoa! Time out! You do not just kiss the enemy!" Artemis shouted, aiming an arrow.

"Why not?" Tomcat asked, tilting his head in an innocent and cute fashion. "Catwoman and Batman kiss sometimes. In fact, they do it a lot and deeply. Compared to them, I just gave you a peck on the cheek."

"Okay, that is way too much info," Wally groaned.

"How do you think I felt," Tomcat scoffed. He jumped out of the way, as Aqualad's water whip slammed onto the ground. "What a naughty fishy. We weren't done talking. But, if you want, I can show you how a real whip works." He lashed out, grabbing Aqualad's wrist with his whip. Tomcat swung him around before bringing him closer. He dug his claws into Aqualad's back, and kicked him away, knocking the Atlantean out. "Now…where were we?" An arrow flew past him, nearly grazing his cheek. "Fine, we'll continue fighting. It's so disappointing when your toys don't listen to you." Artemis shot more arrows but Tomcat swung his whip, striking the projectiles down in midair. "You'll have to do better than that," Tomcat smirked. He ran forward and jumped in the air, flipping and swinging his whip. He landed on the ground like a cat.

Kid Flash rushed towards Tomcat, intent on knocking him off his feet. The cat-like thief swung his whip low to the ground, grabbing a hold of Kid Flash's ankle. The speedster was swung around before he collided with Artemis. Tomcat nodded to himself and turned back to his mentor, who was just dodging the punches and objects thrown at her.

"Catwoman!" Tomcat shouted, running towards her. Catwoman nodded and linked her hands together. Tomcat stepped into her hands and was shot into the sky. He elegantly flipped through the air and flew towards Miss Martian. The green skinned girl used her telekinesis to push him away. Tomcat flew into to the podium holding the icon.

"No!" Catwoman shouted as it fell to the ground, breaking. The two cat thieves looked at the broken icon before looking at each other and nodding. Catwoman flipped over to her sidekick and stood next to him. "Well, that's too bad that our treasure just had to break," she sighed.

"Agreed," Tomcat nodded. "See you next time kitties!" The male thief reached into his pocket and took out a small sphere. He threw it onto the ground and smoke appeared, clouding up the room.

"Baywatch! Clear the air!" Artemis shouted. Kid Flash nodded and spun on his heel, creating a small tornado that got rid of the smoke.

"They're gone," Miss Martian sighed.

"I can go after them!" Superboy shouted, getting ready to jump.

"No! We need to get Aqualad back to the cave," Artemis told him. "And…we need to tell Batman that the icon is broken."

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Well…? How was it?" Catwoman asked, sitting down on one of the gargoyles. Tomcat leaned against another and nodded.

"It was rather…exhilarating," he smiled, looking into the light.

"I told you it would be," Catwoman smiled. "You just beat your team. They never saw any of that coming." She slipped off her mask, running a hand through her short, dark brown hair. Tomcat nodded and pulled his mask off as well, revealing Dick Grayson underneath.

"Too bad the statue broke," Dick sighed. "I wonder how we're going to explain this to Batman."

"Who cares," Selina shrugged her shoulders, looking at the stars. "I never gave you that day of relaxation I promised you this morning. I made you train with the whip all day long. Sorry about that birdie."

"It's fine, I had a nice time," Dick smiled. "Becoming Tomcat was fun."

"I'll pay you back though, there's an amusement park in Steel City this weekend. I bet I can convince old Batman to come with us and let his hair down," Selina smiled.

"Sure, I'd like that," Dick smiled. "I want a chance to act like a family." Selina nodded and ruffled his hair, earning a small purr of satisfaction.

"Look at that, I got you acting like a real cat already," Selina smiled. She tugged her cowl back on and Dick followed. "I'll see you tomorrow kid."

"See ya," Dick smiled as Catwoman stood up, stretching her limbs.

"Oh, and by the way, you might want to sleep over at that cave of yours tonight," Selina warned him.

"Can you at least give me an hour to change and go over there?" Dick requested.

"Sure, its going to be awhile before Batman gets home anyway. And don't think you're off the hook. We're going to be talking about that kiss later." Catwoman winked at him and jumped off the building, landing on the one below. Dick sighed and rolled his eyes, taking out his whip and began swinging through the city to get to the phone booth.


	2. Chapter 2

Dick hummed to himself as he lay on his bed reading a book for school. There was a knock on his door and he didn't even look up when he shouted, "Come in!"

"Hey there little bird," Selina greeted as she walked into the room.

"Hey Selina," Dick nodded, not looking up from his book.

"Whatcha reading?" Selina smiled, sitting on his bed.

"Old Man and the Sea," Dick answered. "It's super boring. I'm surprised I haven't fallen asleep."

"I had to read that for school too, it was awful," Selina muttered.

"Tell me about it," Dick muttered, turning the page. He rubbed his eyes and looked back at the page, trying to take in the words, but failing.

"Why don't I take your mind off of that boring book," Selina suggested.

"How?" Dick asked, placing his face on the palm of his hand and looking up at her.

"The jewelry store is displaying a special stone. It's called the 'cat's eye nebula'. I could use some help stealing it," Selina smiled.

"Sorry Selina, I don't steal," Dick shook his head. "Bruce made that figure last time, and it broke. The team is suspicious and they think Tomcat and Catwoman have 'the real one'."

"Oh that's fun," Selina smirked. "No, but I mean, one of the exploration teams of the Wayne Foundation found this jewel and gave it to a jewelry store to display before the mysterious buyer, decided to pick it up. You and I both know that your father doesn't have any 'exploration teams'. So, what do ya say?"

"Sure," Dick smiled, closing the book. He rolled off his bed and stretched.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

Tomcat and Catwoman were perched on tall building, looking into the building next to them.

"I can't see anything," Tomcat huffed. "I wish I had my binoculars."

"Too much of a give away," Catwoman told him. She unzipped her suit before pulling out a pair of goggles. "Try these." Tomcat slid the goggles over his eyes, blinking when he saw a clear image of the store across the street.

"So this is how KF feels when he activates his goggles," he muttered, adjusting them.

"Heat vision is there too," Catwoman smiled, turning the lenses on her goggles. Tomcat followed her lead and saw a few red and yellow figures. "I'm counting ten security guards. Bats couldn't have made it easier?"

"Come on Catwoman, where would the fun be if he just let us take it?" Tomcat snickered.

"You're learning fast," Catwoman smiled. "Now let's hurry. Bats said that he's sending the kids here for a bit of…tough training."

"Just to the store or on patrol?" Tomcat asked the woman.

"Patrol. So, do you want to tip them off or run into them somewhere else?" Catwoman asked.

"Hmmm…let's just see how it goes," Tomcat smirked.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

With a well placed punch to the throat the last security guard fell. Tomcat and adjusted his gloves, looking over at Catwoman, who was examining the jewelry.

"Catwoman, we're here for the cat's eye nebula, not these," Tomcat scolded. Catwoman turned to him.

"I know, but nothing hurts to look," she smiled, looking through the glass at the rings. She nodded to herself and walked over to the pedestal that held a deep purple jewel with swirls of yellow, pink, red, and green. The colors swirled together, making it look like the namesake. She used her nails to cut a circle in the glass and took out the small jewel. She held it up and smiled, admiring it in the light. "Isn't it a beauty?"

"Magnificent," Tomcat nodded. The doors slammed open and Kid Flash, M'gann, and Artemis ran into the store.

"Freeze!" Artemis shouted, releasing an arrow. The two cats jumped in opposite ways, avoiding the freezing bow.

"Well well well isn't this a treat," Catwoman purred, flexing her figners. "Looks like we get the big toys."

"Yes, this is a treat," Tomcat agreed.

"Drop the jewel!" M'gann ordered.

"Sorry kitten, I can't do that," Catwoman sighed, tucking the jewel into her bodysuit. "Tomcat, attack."

"You got it," Tomcat smirked, jumping forward. He slashed his claws at Miss Martian and the green skinned girl flew back to avoid the hit. Tomcat flipped through the air to avoid the arrows Artemis sent his way. He took out his whip and swung it around, breaking the arrows mid flight. He swung his whip and it wrapped around Artemis's bow. The archer kept a good grip on it as they played a small game of tug-of-war. Tomcat jumped upward as Kid Flash sped past him. The cat thief glanced to the side and saw that Miss Martian was trying to detain Catwoman, and failing. Tomcat gave his whip a strong tug and the bow snapped under the pressure.

"You little shit!" Artemis shrieked, pulling out her crossbow. Tomcat ran forward, easily avoiding all the bows that flew towards him. He slammed his fist into Artemis's stomach and then elbowed her chest. Finally he spun around and his heel collided against her side, sending her flying. Artemis flew onto a display case, the glass shattering under her.

"Artemis!" Kid Flash shouted, before homing in on Tomcat, his eyes narrowing. Tomcat smirked and struck out his whip. Kid Flash turned to the right and the whip followed, wrapping around his waist. Tomcat smirked and swung the speedster, making him slam into the wall. He smirked and approached the redhead, making sure to swing his hips a little. Tomcat placed his hands on Kid Flash's chest, and the speedster responded by glaring at him, trying to get out of his binding.

"Damnit kid, you're a lot stronger than you look," Kid Flash hissed.

"Oh, I know," Tomcat purred, pressing his body against Kid Flash's. He placed a hand on the older boy's neck and pulled him forward, pressing their lips together. Tomcat gave a little sigh out of bliss and pulled closer. "But despite my strength, I can be quite…submissive…if you want me to be," he purred, licking Kid Flash's jaw slowly. Tomcat let out a chuckle and pulled away, his eyes glancing downwards. "Well, someone's a little excited. Do you like the thought of me being your personal sex kitten?"

"Go to hell…" Kid Flash growled, his cheeks turning red. He received one more kiss, this one more heated. Tomcat shoved his tongue into Kid Flash's mouth and toyed with the appendage. His face twisted into pain when Kid Flash bit down on his tongue. Tomcat released his hold on Kid Flash and smirked, quickly punching him in the head. "And sometimes, I prefer to be dominant." Kid Flash slumped to the floor, unconscious. His ears perked and he ran towards the window, peering out of it. He saw cop cars surrounding the first level of the tall shopping center.

"Catwoman, we gotta go! The cops are here!" Tomcat shouted. Catwoman nodded and flipped off of Miss Martian, running towards the door. The two thieves left the jewelry store and ran towards a set of stairs. They ran up the stairs and ran onto the rooftop.

"I hope you have a plan," Tomcat told his female companion.

"That I do," Catwoman nodded, taking out her whip. She swung it into the darkness of Gotham and managed to wrap it around the gargoyle of a nearby building. She gave it a quick tug and swung off the building. Tomcat followed her lead and they both swung through the town, avoiding the cops.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

"Did you get it?" Batman asked.

"Of course," Catwoman nodded. She unzipped her costume and took out the jewel, tossing it to the caped crusader. "Just like last time, I let him do the fighting, and I just avoided attacks."

"Artemis was out first, and then Kid Flash, Miss Martian quickly followed," Tomcat reported.

"I'll collect the surveillance tape and go over it with the team tomorrow," Batman nodded, tucking the jewel into his belt.

"Well then, I guess I should get going," Catwoman smiled. "I still have something worth stealing. See you boys for dinner tomorrow."

"Bye Selina," Tomcat smiled, giving her a hug. Catwoman smiled and wrapped her arms around the small boy, kissing his nose.

"See ya my little birdie," Catwoman smiled. She jumped off the roof of the building, leaving Tomcat and Batman alone.

"Batman," the masked man stated, pressing a finger to his ear. "We'll be there soon." He removed his hand and turned to Tomcat. "Get dressed, Penguin's robbing a bank."

"Aye aye, Batman," Tomcat saluted.


	3. Chapter 3

"I'm tired of taking cat themed stuff," Dick sighed, pushing his food around his plate.

"Hello, its Catwoman and Tomcat," Selina smirked. "Catwoman has only ever stolen cat themed items."

"Yeah, but doesn't that get boring sometimes?" Dick asked.

"Well, she's predictable," Bruce commented.

"Yes, a new cat item, and I get to see my favorite bat," Selina smirked, slyly glancing at Bruce. Dick pretended to gag and chuckled, taking a bite of his dinner. "Tell you what, birdie, I can try stealing something non cat-related, if you go with me."

"It's been a month since the team has last seen Tomcat, and they still think we're up to something with the first statue," Dick sighed.

"Has the speedster been able to think of a new strategy to avoid your whip?" Selina smirked.

"Oh he did that the moment they got back to the cave," Dick scoffed. "And it should be easy to beat. But Conner said he's going to go straight for Tomcat next time, not even waste time on you."

"Perfect, then I'll go after the girls," Selina smiled.

"Well you two have a strategy ready," Bruce muttered. "Give me a week and I can make something for you to steal."

"Do you think they'll beat us?" Dick asked.

"Not a chance," Bruce said. "And this time, stay away from Wally."

"I'll try," Dick smirked. "But I can't guarantee that he'll stay away from me. He really wants to beat Tomcat."

"So, what will you do if we win again?" Selina asked.

"I'll have Black Canary double their training. I may even have to step in and help as well," Bruce answered.

"Okay, but go easy on them," Dick requested. "I mean, they're not used to your training style. You train them the way you do me and they'll be unconscious in ten minutes."

"I don't go easy on anybody," Bruce smirked in reply.

"Well there goes the team," Dick sighed.

\--------------------------------------------------

Tomcat and Catwoman slinked across the rooftop, staying close to the shadows. They both crawled over to the sun roof and looked inside.

"I wonder when they're going to get suspicious that we're only stealing things that are connected to Bruce Wayne," Tomcat muttered to himself.

"What do you have against Bruce Wayne?" A voice asked them from behind. They turned around and saw Superboy glaring at them. Behind him were Artemis, Kid Flash, and Miss Martian.

"Nothing in particular," Catwoman smiled. "He just has the best things. And we do want the finer things in life."

"And if Bruce has it, we'll take it," Tomcat agreed.

"Where's your Atlantean friend? I love it when he fights my protégé. He always goes down so quickly," Catwoman taunted. She wrapped her arms around Tomcat, and nuzzled into his neck.

"I told you, he's in Atlantis," Tomcat sighed. "It's too bad. I was craving sushi."

"Alright, just come quietly," Artemis ordered. "We can have Batman here in ten minutes."

"Oh, you're going to call on the bat, we're so scared," Catwoman smirked.

"Or we would be, if we didn't already know that Batman was off world with Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, and Martian Manhunter," tomcat chuckled.

"Enough talk, let's fight!" Superboy shouted, lunging forward. Catwoman jumped away from Tomcat and moved to attack Miss Martian and Artemis.

Tomcat flipped backwards to avoid the half-Kryptonian. He smirked and ducked, dodging the fist sent his way. He began to duck and weave, moving around elegantly as he dodged each swing. He fell into a handstand and kicked his leg up, kicking Superboy's jaw. He spun around on his hands; swing his legs to kick the clone in the torso as well. He pushed himself up and took out his whip, wrapping it around the clone's wrist. The clone grunted and fell to the ground, clutching his arm, just below the whip.

"I took extra precautions for you clone boy," Tomcat smiled, sauntering over to him. He gripped Superboy's hair and pulled him up to look him in the eyes. "I've laced this whip with kryptonite, very weak kryptonite, but kryptonite nonetheless." Superboy glared at him before his eyelids dropped. Tomcat smiled and let go of his hair, allowing the clone's head to hit the rooftop. He pulled the whip back and turned towards Kid Flash, his smirk becoming sultry.

"Ready for round three?" The thief taunted, laying the whip across his shoulder. Kid Flash glared at him and ran towards him. Tomcat smirked as the speedster began to run circles around him. Tomcat flung his whip out, grabbing the speedster. He flung him and sent him flying to a nearby rooftop. Tomcat jumped across the street and landed on the rooftop, his eyes narrowing at the site of Kid Flash, lying on some destroyed boxes. A couple, who had previously been making out on the rooftop gasped and ran for the entrance, leaving them alone. Kid Flash grunted and stood up, rubbing his head.

Tomcat cart wheeled forward and kicked him in the chest. He flipped himself upright and pinned the redhead to the ground. Kid Flash glared at him and began shooting his fists forward at super speed. Tomcat clutched his jaw once he was hit. His eyes darkened and he grabbed the fast limbs, easily. He used his whip to tie them up and pinned them above Kid Flash's head.

"Now why would you do that?" Tomcat growled. "Why would you attempt to strike me?"

"You're a thief!" Wally answered. "And I'm a hero! It's my job to take you down!"

"Well you've let me get away three times," Tomcat reminded him.

"You've gotten away twice! Don't forget that!" Kid Flash growled, glaring at him. Tomcat lowered himself to where he was sitting on the speedster's lap. He stretched himself across the other teen, pressing their chests together. The thief smirked at him and licked Kid Flash's cheek.

"Oh trust me, it's going to be three times," Tomcat said with a smirk. "And do you wanna know why?"

"Enlighten me," Kid Flash growled. Tomcat purred and gently kissed his covered neck, pressing his lips against KF's Adam's apple.

"I love it when you growl, and when you're mad, you look so hot," Tomcat moaned, running his fingers down the other boy's sides. Kid Flash stiffened underneath, causing the thief to pout. "Oh, don't be so stiff, relax." Tomcat purred lightly and pressed his lips against Kid Flash's, giving him a tender kiss. "It's going to be three times because you enjoy this. You enjoy it when I kiss you. You like moments like these. You let me get away just so you can have more."

"As if," Kid Flash growled. "Why would I like you?"

"Batman likes Catwoman," Tomcat smiled. "It's not that bad of an idea. Just take a moment to imagine it." He ran a finger across Kid's neck and down his chest. "My body under yours, you doing whatever you want to me. I find the thought very…delicious." He pulled the fabric over Kid Flash's neck down, licking the skin.

"Get off of me," Kid Flash growled, trying to free his arm.

"Now why would I do that?" Tomcat whispered. "Despite how I would adore being under you, I would love to bring cute little mewls, throaty breaths and sensual sounds out of you." With that he lightly nipped at the redhead's neck. Kid Flash whined slightly, causing Tomcat to smile and suck on his neck. KF squirmed underneath him. The redhead moved his neck, allowed the thief to have better access. Tomcat purred in appreciation and bit his neck making the speedster under him gasp. The gasp turned into a moan as Tomcat gently sucked on his neck. "That's the sound I want," Tomcat purred. Those words seemed to snap Kid Flash out of it and he stopped moving.

"Get off of me!" he repeated darkly. Tomcat huffed and pulled away from him, crossing his arms. Kid Flash grunted and pulled his arms down, struggling to get out of the whip.

"You seemed to enjoy this the last time we met and you did just now. Why are you so mad?" Tomcat hissed.

"Because you're a villain," Kid Flash answered, looking up at the younger boy sitting on him. "Now get this damn thing off me so I can kick your ass." Tomcat narrowed his eyes and stood up, storming away from Kid Flash.

"You are absolutely no fun. I'm going to find a new toy to play with," Tomcat huffed, stretching his arms.

"Hey! We're not done fighting!" Kid Flash shouted as the thief jumped to the next rooftop.

"Yes we are! Just give the whip to Batman! He'll return it! Or keep it as a souvenir; I really don't give a shit!" Tomcat shouted as he left.

"Hey! Get back here!" Kid Flash shouted. He growled and looked down at his tied up hands. "How the hell did he manage to do this?" He grumbled to himself and placed his foot on the whip, trying to push it off of his hands. Kid Flash let out a shout as he lost his balance and fell of his face. "Oh…I really hate that kid."

\--------------------------------------------------

"Hey…what's wrong kitten?" Catwoman purred, hugging Tomcat from behind. The small teen was sitting on one of the gargoyles in Gotham, looking over the city.

"Wally's an idiot…" Tomcat huffed. "He can't recognize Robin's feelings, and he is so angry at Tomcat and his actions. He's just such an idiot."

"Oh sweetie…don't worry, I'm sure things will work out in the end," Catwoman whispered, kissing his cheek. "Come on let's go back to the manor."

"Can you spend the night? Batman really is off world," Tomcat told her.

"Of course I can sweetie," Catwoman smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

"Honestly! You guys are making this too easy!" Tomcat teased. The cat flipped out of the way as Superboy charged at him. He swung his whip out, wrapping it around Superboy's neck. The Kryptonian struggled against the binding and grew weaker and the Kryptonite affected him. Tomcat swung him using the whip, making him collide into Artemis. The archer was effectively pinned by the boy of steel. "Can't I have a bit of a challenge?"

"I'll give you a challenge," Kid Flash ran at him. Tomcat simply inspected hi nails, acting bored. He easily flipped out of the way once more. Kid Flash screeched to a halt and doubled back, running at him again. Tomcat wrapped his whip around the ceiling rafters and swung himself up, avoiding the speedster. Miss Martian telekinetically blasted him off the rafters. The thief flipped through the air, gracefully landing on his feet.

"Come on, don't you know cats always land on their feet?" Tomcat smirked. He took a small rectangle out of his pocket, smirking at her. He flipped it open, revealing it to be a lighter. "If I were you, I would flee, right now." He took a step back as Aqualad rushed at him, swinging his water swords. The lighter fell out of his hand, hitting the wooden floor. Aqualad rushed back as the floor caught on fire. Tomcat stumbled back, surprised at the fire. The flames grew higher and blocked his view of the other teens.

His hands flew to his mouth and he began coughing as smoke entered his lungs. He turned around, desperately looking for an exit. Out of urgency he swung his whip, grabbing the rafters. He pulled on them, trying to swing away. The rafters fell down nearly crushing him. Tomcat ran out of the way, tripping over a loose floorboard. He fell to the ground, coughing as more smoke entered his lungs. The thief pushed himself up and leaned against a nearby pillar. He heard the ceiling above him creak, and saw it crack. He closed his eyes flinching as it came down. He felt something grab him, and then he was pushed to the ground, with a body looming over him.

"That was a close one," Kid Flash gasped from above him. "You okay?"

"You saved me," Tomcat wheezed before coughing.

"Hey hey, don't breathe in, just hold your breath," Kid Flash ordered with a small cough of his own. He picked the younger boy up and held him bridal style. The speedster quickly ran off, avoiding the flames. Tomcat shuddered against his body, and gripped the yellow spandex. "Hang on. I'm going to get us out of here!" Kid Flash dodged another falling rafter and quickly found a door. He slammed against it, trying to open it. The door flew open and the two of them tumbled into the outside world. Tomcat coughed and wheezed, trying to breathe in the clean air. "You okay?" Kid Flash repeated, flashing over to him. Tomcat looked up at him with wide eyes.

"You saved me," he repeated, coughing slightly. "Why?"

"Of course I did, I'm not a monster," the redhead chuckled. "I'm a hero. If I can save a life, even the life of a thief, I will." Tomcat cleared his throat and stood up weakly, looking up at Kid Flash. "But you do realize I'm going to ha-!" He was cut off when Tomcat pressed his lips against his. Unlike the other times, this one was soft and gentle. Tomcat hesitantly wrapped his arms around Kid Flash's neck.

"Thank you," Tomcat whispered as they parted for a moment. He kissed him again and Kid Flash wrapped his arms around Tomcat, pulling him slightly closer. The thief gasped in surprise and the redhead pushed his tongue into the younger boy's mouth. Tomcat moaned as their tongues moved against one another, battling for dominance. Their mouths moved against each other in complete synch. Kid Flash pulled away from Tomcat and pressed his lips against his partner's neck. He nipped and nibbled at the thief's neck. "Wally…" Tomcat gasped as he bit a sensitive spot. Kid Flash froze and pulled away, staring at him in shock.

"What did you just say?" he asked. A smirk formed on Tomcat's lips. The thief moved his hands to be cupping the elder boy's face. He pulled him closing, lightly brushing his lips against his.

"Thank you for saving me…Wally," he whispered huskily. He kissed Wally gently, nibbling on his bottom lip. "I know everything Wally West," Tomcat purred. He pushed his hands up, pulling off the yellow cowl. Kid Flash was frozen in shock, unable to move. Tomcat smirked and pulled back. "I'll see you next time." He winked at the redhead and tapped his nose. He pulled away from the speedster, who tightened his grip.

"Not happening," Wally growled, glaring at him. "I still have to turn you in and take you to the police!"

"Not going to happen," Tomcat smirked. He dug his claws into the back of Wally's shoulder, causing the speedster to cry out in pain. He tightened his grip, trying not to let go of the younger boy. Tomcat drug his claws up, curving around his shoulders. "Are you going to let me go now?"

"No," Wally hissed.

"Fine, have it your way then." Tomcat pulled his hands back and slammed his steel claws into Wally's arm. The redhead screamed in pain and let go of him. Tomcat smirked and kicked Wally in the head, knocking him out. Tomcat fled the scene just as sirens blared and The Flash ran around the smoking building, seeing his beaten up nephew.

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Oh Bats is going to be mad at you when he finds out what you did," Catwoman chuckled, holding Tomcat.

"He's not going to find out," Tomcat told her. "You're not going to tell him, I'm not going to tell him, and Kid Flash certainly is not going to tell him."

"Sweetie, I was talking about you slipping and calling him by his real name," Catwoman smirked.

"Oh yeah…Bats is going to kill me for that," Tomcat groaned slapping his forehead. Catwoman laughed at his distress.


	5. Chapter 5

Tomcat hummed to himself as he leaned against a gargoyle. He adjusted the lens on his goggles as he looked in the window of various stores.

"No, nope, too easy, too boring, too…hello…what's this?" Tomcat muttered, leaning forward. He twisted the lens of his goggles, looking into a bedroom window. "Well that's not good…"

"What's not good my little kitten?" Catwoman asked, landing on the rooftop.

"See for yourself," Tomcat answered, pointing at one of the windows. Catwoman lowered her goggles and zoomed in on the dimly lit room.

"No, that isn't good at all," Catwoman agreed. "Think we should call Bats?"

"No time," Tomcat told her, unwinding his whip. "We're going to have to play the hero roll right now."

"Good," Catwoman purred. "Bats has been on me about becoming good lately. This should score some major points."

"Please I do not want to hear about your relationship with him," Tomcat groaned, taking out his whip.

\--------------------------------------------------

Tomcat and Catwoman snuck through the dark building, keeping close to the walls. Catwoman peered around the corner, fixing her goggles so that she saw heat signatures.

"They're in the first door," Catwoman whispered. The two slinked across the hallway, approaching the door. Tomcat crouched next to the door and placed his claw in the lock, jiggling it silently. There was a soft 'click' as the door unlocked. Tomcat twisted the knob and swung the door open. Both thieves froze when they saw that the room had a few henchmen in it.

"Oops," Catwoman muttered. Tomcat frowned and his arms fell to his side.

"You see, this is why I prefer to use vents. You actually get to see inside the room to know if it's correct," Tomcat sighed. He and Catwoman ran into the room. Tomcat flipped over a few thugs, and kicked one in the head. He dropped low to the ground and swung his leg out, making several of the henchmen fall to the ground. Tomcat grunted as a sudden weight was dropped on him.

"Let go of me!" Tomcat hissed, struggling against the thug's grip.

"Chain him up before he breaks free!" the thug shouted. Tomcat felt weight around his ankles and wrists as they literally chained him up.

"Catwoman! Help!" Tomcat shouted as they jerked him up.

"Tomcat!" Catwoman gasped, looking over at him. She felt a sharp pain in her head and she fell to the ground, unconscious. A thug was behind her, lightly hitting his palm with a metal baseball bat.

"Catwoman!" Tomcat shouted, only to be silenced when he was hit with a baseball bat as well.

\--------------------------------------------------

"Man I hate cats," the head honcho muttered, flicking his cigarette. "They're all no good thieves, just like you two." He chuckled and looked at Tomcat and Catwoman, who were both chained and gagged. They were dangling from the ceiling, above a vat of water filled with electric eels. "What made you think you could just come into my house and try and steal my things without punishment?" The two just glared at him and gained a laugh in response. "Well, it's time for you to get your punishment!" he told them. He pulled a lever and the chain started to lower getting closer to the water. Tomcat and Catwoman struggled against their bindings, trying to get free before they were drowned and electrocuted. Something struck against the lever, making it pull the cat thieves up instead of down.

"What?" The man growled, looking around.

"Let them go, now," Green Arrow threatened.

"This isn't your city!" The man shouted, so this isn't your business.

"Who said he was alone?" Batman growled from behind him. The mob boss duck as Batman swung his fist. The boss took out a gun only to have it struck out of his hand when an arrow hit it. Red Arrow stepped out of the darkness, another arrow already ready.

"What are you waiting for? Get rid of them!" the boss shouted. Several thugs appeared out of nowhere and began shooting at the three heroes.

"Red!" Green Arrow shouted, preparing an arrow.

"Ready!" Red Arrow told him. They both shot their arrows. Red Arrow's had rope attached to it and it flew through one of the holes in the chain. Green Arrow's hit the pulley, making it explode. Red Arrow gripped the end of the rope and jumped down. The chain slid against it, bringing the two cats to the redhead. Red Arrow pulled the chains off of their torso and paused when he saw the chains around their ankles and wrists. "This guy was really thorough." Red Arrow muttered, undoing Tomcat's wrists. The cat took the gag out of his mouth and growled, undoing his ankle chains.

"Thanks," Catwoman told Red Arrow once they were free.

"Yeah, you really saved us," Tomcat told him. He didn't leave any room for a response as he ran off, kart wheeling into a thug. He jumped up and kicked another in the chest. He took out his whip and swung it, grabbing onto a gun. He pulled it over to him, and placed it in his hand, aiming it at one of the thugs. The thug was covered in polyurethane foam and Red Arrow jumped behind Tomcat, hitting more thugs.

"Thanks," Tomcat smirked. "I actually didn't want to use this thing. I'm not a big fan of guns."

"Shoot the ground until there are no more bullets and then toss the gun aside," Red Arrow told him.

"I'm not an amateur," Tomcat scoffed, pointing the gun at the floor. He pulled the trigger, getting rid of the bullets. Once no more came out he tossed the gun aside. He swung his whip, grabbing a guy that was about to attack Red Arrow. "But you could use a few tips on watching your own back. Would you like them now or later?"

"Shut up, I've been doing this longer than you," Red Arrow growled, shooting the final thug. A net surrounded him, pinning him down.

"I can tell," Tomcat smirked, placing a hand on his arm. "You looked like a professional."

"Let go of me," Red Arrow demanded. Tomcat's smirk widened and he dropped his arm. He quickly spun around, kicking him in the gut. Red Arrow stumbled back and groaned, gripping his side. Tomcat's whip wrapped around his neck and he tugged on it, tightening it around his neck. Tomcat smirked and approached him, kneeling next to him.

"You want to know something?" Tomcat whispered. Red Arrow gasped, and reached behind himself for an arrow. Tomcat grabbed his wrist and smirked, pushing him back. "Not going to happen. So, do you want to hear what I have to say?" Red Arrow glared at him and Tomcat smirked, leaning close to him. "You're actually really hot." Tomcat pressed their lips together and gave him a kiss. He pulled away and smirked. "Make sure you tell Kid Flash that I got a new toy to play with." The cat purred. He pressed his lips against Red Arrow's once more and plugged his nose. Red Arrow quickly passed out over the lack of air. Tomcat unwrapped his whip and stood up, smirking at the red head.

\--------------------------------------------------

Tomcat kicked down the door, startling the occupants inside. Young kids, from around 4-10 were huddled around a sixteen-year-old girl. There was a broken bed in the corner of the room. He crossed his arms with a playful smirk and leaned against the doorway.

"Anybody want a rescue?" The kids looked up at him in shock. Tomcat smiled and pushed himself away from the room. The kids rushed out, surprised to find Batman and Catwoman waiting for them.

"Good job kitten," Catwoman praised, kissing him on the cheek.

"Thanks Catwoman," Tomcat smiled, looking up at her.

"You realize that Bats is probably going to yell at you for what you did to archer junior, right?" Catwoman whispered in his ear with a smirk.

"Red Arrow would have been suspicious of me leaving before the fight was over. I was just getting rid of him so I could get to the kids," Tomcat told her.

"Why didn't you just bring him with you?" Catwoman asked.

"Where's the fun in that?" Tomcat smirked.

"I've taught you well," Catwoman giggled, rubbing her cheek against his. "Now let's go before Batman takes his eyes off of those kids and focuses his attention on us."

"Good idea," Tomcat agreed.


	6. Chapter 6

"You've got to be kidding me!" Wally shouted in anger.

"I wish I was," Red Arrow huffed. "I have the marks to prove it." To prove his point he pulled down on his turtleneck, showing off the marks on his neck.

"Damn…this guy sure does have a thing for redheads," Artemis whistled.

"Artemis!" Roy and Wally growled, glaring at her.

"And I have to add, Roy has a thing for attracting criminals," the blond snickered. Roy glared at her, causing the blond to cover her mouth to quiet her laughter.

"This is getting out of control, what are we going to do to stop this guy?" M'gann asked.

"I don't know," Wally growled, clenching his fists in anger.

_Recognized Robin_

Wally sped off and was back in the living room a second later, holding a stunned Robin. Wally dumped him on the couch and glared at him.

"Tell us how to beat Tomcat!" Wally shouted.

"You guys are still having trouble with Tomcat?" Robin asked them.

"No matter what we do, he's one step ahead of us," Artemis told him.

"We need to know how to defeat him before he beats us again," Kaldur told the young bird.

"Okay…ummm…ever think about getting his whip away from him?" Robin asked.

"He has those freaky claw tips!" Wally shouted at him.

"Get rid of the claws then too. I don't know what to tell you," Robin told him, scooting back.

"Have you not faced Tomcat before?" Kaldur asked.

"Well, I've seen him a few times, but I haven't really got into a serious fight with him," Robin told them.

"But you have fought him before right?" Roy asked. Robin nodded and soon his teammates were crowded around him.

"Tell us how to beat this guy before he harms us even more!" Artemis shouted.

"I don't know!" Robin told them, holding up his hands in surrender. "I've only fought him once, and it was for like two minutes. After that we sat back and watched our mentors flirt."

"You're acting chummy with this guy?" Wally asked in anger.

"I'm not acting chummy with anybody," Robin snapped. The team stepped back at his outburst. Robin sighed and rubbed his forehead. "Sorry, I've been swamped lately, and now you guys are pounding me for info that I actually don't have. Bats and I may know everything about the woman behind Catwoman, Batman more than me," The teens grimaced and blanched at the implication. "Yeah, how do you think I feel about that. Bats and I may know who Catwoman is, but she's keeping her lips sealed about Tomcat. Contrary to popular beliefs, Bats and I don't know everything that goes on in Gotham."

"Robin, he knows our secret identities," M'gann told him.

"Maybe," Kaldur corrected. "He's only called Wally by name, but we must assume that he knows who we are."

"Look, I don't know what to tell you," Robin sighed, standing up.

"Maybe you should be with us next time we see him," Conner suggested. The group grew silent and looked around nervously.

"What are you talking about?" Roy asked.

"Robin hasn't been with us lately," Conner informed him. "And he's always missing when we fight Tomcat."

"What exactly are you implying?" Robin asked, turning to face him.

"I'm not implying anything," Conner told him. "I'm just wondering why you're missing from so many missions that involve one specific criminal."

"Look Conner, I've been busy. I have several after school activities, homework, training with Batman, and then training here at the cave. Not to mention the patrols I have to do in Gotham, and people like Joker escaping for Arkham and terrorizing the city. I'm sorry I can't go on as many missions," Robin told them. "I have to go; I've got a project for school." Robin turned around and exited the living room.

_Recognized Robin_

\------------------------------------------------------

Dick sighed as he rubbed his eraser against his paper, making his work disappear. There was a knock on his bedroom door and he looked up from his homework.

"Come in!" he called. The door opened and Roy entered his room. The redhead closed the door behind him. "Hey Roy, what's up?"

"Nothing much," Roy shrugged. "I just figured out that you were Tomcat."

"Are you seriously accusing me of being Tomcat?" Dick asked.

"No, because I know for a fact that you are Tomcat," Roy smirked. The redhead sat on Dick's bed and the two had a stare down.

"Well then," Dick cleared his throat and spun his chair around so that he was facing the older male, "why don't you tell me your 'facts'."

"Fact number 1, you and Tomcat are never seen in the place. I've looked through Gotham records, no files on Tomcat except for the nights the Team encountered him," Roy told him. "That contradicts your story of fighting Tomcat."

"I'm sure Batman has a file on the incident," Dick told him.

"Fact number 2, there was something familiar about Tomcat when I saw him last night," Roy said.

"Maybe you met him on the street," Dick suggested. "I mean, we do hangout in Gotham sometimes."

"This is true, but that brings me to fact 3, you and Batman have absolutely no information on him," Roy continued. "You have information on every single bad guy you face. And I'm positive that, as much as I don't want to think about it, Batman could…'seduce', his name out of Catwoman."

"Yeah, don't want to think about that either," Dick shivered.

"Fact 4, Tomcat knows every move the team is going to make," Roy said, leaning forward.

"And what does that have to do with me being Tomcat?" Dick asked with a chuckle.

"The team discusses their strategies with Robin, and what they plan on doing the next time they encounter Tomcat," Roy answered. He stood up and slowly walked towards Dick, looking him dead in the eye. "And I'm going back to fact number 2. Tomcat didn't seem familiar in an 'I passed him on the street' sorta way. He was familiar in an 'I know this guy, and I know him well, I just can't place it', way. It was his voice, his attitude, the way he carried himself, those types of things, that's what was familiar." He stood in front of Dick. The older male leaned forward, and placed his hands on the arms of Dick's chair.

"There are some things about people that just stick to you, even if you've barely met them," Dick told him with a smirk. "Any other facts you'd like to give me?"

"Just one more," Roy answered. He leaned forward and pressed his lips against the younger boy's. Dick's eyes widened in shock but he hesitantly closed them, leaning into the kiss. Their lips moved together in synch. Dick slowly reached his hands up, placing them on Roy's neck, pulling him closer. They broke apart and Roy looked at him with dark eyes. "That kiss, and the one Tomcat gave me, were exactly alike. The only difference was my reaction." Dick blinked up at him and smirked.

"Well congratulations Roy, you found Tomcat," Dick told him. "There's just one thing, you can't tell the team."

"And why not?" Roy hissed lowly. He stood up and crossed his arms, glaring at the younger boy. "They deserve to know that you're betraying them!" Dick barked out a laugh and covered his mouth, stifling his giggles.

"That's the first wrong fact you've given me," Dick laughed. "I'm not betraying them, I'm testing them."

"Testing them? For what?" Roy asked.

"Batman wanted to know how the team would handle going up against someone that knew everything about them," Dick answered. "Their strengths, their weakness, and every secret they have. Batman is using the team's encounters with Tomcat as training. He couldn't tell Catwoman all that and expect her to not take advantage of the knowledge she was given; She even agreed with him. So they turned me into Catwoman's protégé. We've been stealing fake things, things that Batman has created and set up as these tests. The only part that wasn't faked was last night's thing with the kidnapped kids."

"Alright, makes sense," Roy hummed. "But I gotta know…why do you always kiss Kid Flash. And why did you kiss me?"

"Do you even know what a tomcat is?" Dick chuckled.

"A male cat," Roy answered, looking at him with confusion.

"Correct, but it's also an offensive term for a guy that seeks many casual sex partners, or has casual sex with many partners," Robin explained. "At first I chose the name because, yeah, it meant male cat. But then I found out that other meaning and decided to incorporate it into Tomcat's personality. And since Catwoman is kinda flirt and has that whole sex appeal thing, its only natural that her protégé would share those traits."

"You're not like Batman, and I'm not like Green Arrow," Roy pointed out.

"True," Dick nodded in agreement. "But we can be like them if we want to. You've seen me act like Batman, and not just in the fighting style, personality wise too. Besides, there are some people that act like their mentors."

"Okay, but why not kiss M'gann or Artemis?" Roy questioned. Dick blushed and gripped his knees.

"I chose KF because…well…I like him…a lot," Dick answered, his face getting redder. "But no matter what I try he ignores it and is constantly shooting me down without even realizing it and I guess I kinda got tired of it and decided that Tomcat's main target was going to be Kid Flash so I would at least get to know what it was like to kiss him, and-!"

"Slow down," Roy told him. "You're talking really fast, just breathe." Dick did as he was told and took a deep breath in and released it, looking back up at Roy. "Alright, so he ignored Robin, so you decided to get him to pay attention to you as Tomcat," Roy summarized.

"Yeah," Dick nodded. "And it seemed to be working. He responded to Tomcat's advances. I mean, yeah he was always telling Tomcat to get off, but he gave in pretty quickly."

"And you kissed me because…?" Roy prompted.

"Because I was getting tired of him accepting Tomcat and then rejecting him just as quickly," Dick answered. "I told him that he wasn't fun and that I was going to find a new…um…a new 'toy' to 'play with'. I saw you and then I remembered telling him that I liked redheads so I just used it."

"I was just a convenience," Roy simplified. Dick sighed and nodded his head once more. "Fine, I won't tell the team. Especially since it's basically a training exercise."

"Thanks," Dick smiled. "Now you have to tell Batman that you figured it out. He's not going to be too happy about that!"

"…great…" Roy groaned. Dick giggled at the redhead's despair.


	7. Chapter 7

"Hold still!" Artemis shrieked, shooting her arrows. Tomcat snickered as he gracefully dodged each one.

"Now why would I do that?" Tomcat shouted as an arrow exploded. He jumped up and grabbed the ladder of a nearby fire escape. He pulled himself up and quickly climbed the ladder. Superboy jumped up behind him and landed on the roof of the building. Tomcat narrowed his eyes and jumped away from the fire escape. He swung out of the alley, his feet nearly skimming the tops of cars. A few cars screeched to a stop, causing a small crash. Tomcat landed in another alley and looked at the street with a frown.

"Shit, that's not good," Tomcat hissed.

"I agree, but why do you think causing crash is a bad thing?" Aqualad asked. His water bearers formed water whips and he glared at the thief.

"I may be a thief, but I don't want innocent people to get hurt," Tomcat told them.

"And those security guards you attacked to get that statue were not innocent?" Aqualad asked, gesturing to the small cat statue in Tomcat's hand. Tomcat looked at the grey statue and slid it into his pocket. He looked back at Aqualad, smirking.

"I did not harm them that badly, just knocked them out," Tomcat purred. "Now come on fishy…kitty wants to play." Aqualad narrowed his eyes and struck out with his whip. Tomcat flipped backwards, dodging each one. He climbed onto the wall and flipped between the two alley walls, avoiding Aqualad's strikes. He flipped behind Aqualad and slashed his holder to pieces. Aqualad quickly turned around, protecting his back.

"Your back may be your weakest point, but I know of others," Tomcat smirked, running forward. He slashed Aqualad's arms, causing the dark skinned to yelp in pain. His arms stopped glowing and the water fell to the ground harmlessly. Tomcat smirked and kicked the Atlantean in the gut. "Break the flow and your magic is dead." He tauntingly pat Aqualad on the head, smirking at him. "Well it's been fun, but I have to get going, you know how it is." Tomcat climbed up the fire escape and escaped on the roof.

\-------------------------------------------------------

"Damn…where are they?" Tomcat hissed. He looked towards the giant clock tower and scanned his eyes around the rooftop once more. "They better not be doing what I think they're doing." He growled. He felt the wind shift abruptly and he flipped back, twisting his body to face the shadows. "Get out here, now," Tomcat hissed. The wind shifted once more and Tomcat jumped back, narrowly avoiding being hit by a black and grey blur with red streaks. Kid Flash slid to a stop, glaring at the thief. He lifted his goggles, showing that he had used heat signatures to follow him.

"You couldn't stand still, could you?" Kid Flash growled. Tomcat smirked and stood up.

"Now why would I go and make things easy for you?" Tomcat asked. "I'm always difficult."

"Yeah, really starting to hate that about you," Kid Flash huffed, glaring at him.

"I thought you would love it, I mean, where's the fun in taking the easy way? No matter what the challenge is, taking a longer, harder, and more painful way is often the most rewarding," Tomcat said, while licking his lips. He winked his blue eyes at Wally, sending shivers down the redhead's spine, much to his chagrin. "And often times they can be the most delicious ways." Tomcat stepped towards Kid Flash, his smirk becoming sultry.

"Stay away from me," Kid Flash warned.

"Now, what kind of cat would stay away from his owner?" Tomcat purred, strutting towards him.

"…Owner…?" Kid Flash repeated with confusion. Tomcat stepped in front of him and shook his head, making something hanging from his collar reflect the moonlight. Kid Flash looked at the piece of yellow metal connected to his collar. "What is that?" He growled. Tomcat smiled and gently took Kid Flash's hand. He placed that hand next to his neck, shivering slightly under the touch. Kid Flash dragged his fingers across his skin causing Tomcat to take a sharp breath. The cat leaned against him, purring softly. Kid Flash grabbed the metal and read the red letters: 'Property of Kid Flash'.

"I'm yours," Tomcat whispered wrapping his arms around Kid Flash's neck. "That means you have to take care of me. Feed me," he nipped at the redhead's lips. "Bathe me," he smirked, licking his cheek. "And most importantly…love me," Tomcat said softly, dragging his fingers down his chest. He wrapped an arm around Kid Flash's neck and pressed his lips against his. Kid Flash's hands were on both sides of his hips almost instantly. The red head deepened the kiss, and their lips moved in synch. Their teeth knocked together lightly as they continued. Kid Flash wrapped his arms around Tomcat, pulling him closer. The thief whimpered into the kiss, tilting his head upwards to try and get more access.

"Fuck…" Kid Flash growled. "That is actually really damn hot." He pushed Tomcat against the wall of the rooftop entrance.

"I hoped you would like it," Tomcat panted. He gasped as Kid Flash's mouth assaulted his neck.

"I love it," Kid Flash said lowly. Tomcat gripped Kid Flash's shoulders, pulling him closer. Kid Flash's hands traveled up and down the thief's side. He rested them on the younger boy's thighs, gripping them. Tomcat gasped, rolling his hips against the speedster's. Kid Flash growled lowly and hooked his arms under the thief's legs. He pulled them up and Tomcat quickly wrapped the limbs around Wally's waist. The two of them ground their hips together as Kid Flash continued to bite and suck on Tomcat's neck. Tomcat wrapped his arms around Kid Flash's neck and arched his back, trying to get even closer to the speedster.

"Oh god Wally…" Tomcat moaned, throwing his head back as Wally bit down particularly hard on his neck. The redhead licked the wound and gently pressed his lips against his collar bone. He reached up one of his hands and unzipped the younger boy's vest. Tomcat hissed as the cool Gotham air hit his chest. Kid Flash ran his tongue over his harden nipple causing Tomcat to give off a throaty moan. Kid Flash bit down on the flesh and Tomcat barely bit back a shout of pleasure.

"Wally please…I'm begging you…" Tomcat panted, looking down at the speedster. Wally looked up at him and green eyes clashed with blue. Tomcat's eyes pleaded silently. Kid Flash pulled his head up and gently pressed his lips against Tomcat's. The kisses became slower and tender as Wally rolled his hips against the younger boy's. Tomcat made a cross between a whimper and moan at the action. They separated their lips for a brief moment and Wally muttered something under his breath before kissing Tomcat once more.

Tomcat's eyes widened and he felt his world slow down while his heart slowly came to a stop. He narrowed his eyes as Wally's tongue pushed his way into his mouth. Wally yelped in shock when Tomcat bit down. The speedster jumped back, causing Tomcat to fall back onto the rooftop.

"What the hell was that for?" Kid Flash shouted in anger. Tomcat looked up at him in shock and flinched back, averting his eyes.

"St-Stay away from me…" he whispered.

"What has gotten into you?" Kid Flash asked, approaching him. "One minute you want me to have sex with you and the next you want me to stay away?" Tomcat let out a very cat-like hiss and struck out his hand, scratching Kid Flash's chest.

"Just stay the hell away from me!" Tomcat shouted. He hastily stood up and ran for the edge of the rooftop, swinging out his whip so he could escape.

"Kid, did you succeed? Did you get it?" Aqualad asked in his ear. Kid Flash sighed and reached into his pocket, taking out the small cat statue.

"Yeah, I got it," he answered.

"Good head back to the bioship, we will meet you there," Aqualad told him.

"I'll be there soon," Kid Flash said. He sped off, leaving the rooftop behind.

\-------------------------------------------------------

Tomcat stumbled onto a rooftop, trying to catch his breath. He breathing was ragged and his appearance wasn't much better.

"Kitten!" Catwoman shouted, landing on the rooftop. She ran over to him with Batman following behind her. Catwoman grabbed the teen boy and pulled him close. Tomcat couldn't help it as he finally broke down, crying.

"What happened?" Batman asked lowly, placing a hand on Tomcat's shoulder. His eyes narrowed at the site of his bruised and abused flesh. "Dick, what happened to you? Were you attacked?" Tomcat just continued the cry in Catwoman's arms.

"Poor baby…you need to tell us what happened," she whispered. Tomcat attempted to speak, but his breath caught in his throat and any sound he made wasn't recognizable to the two. Catwoman looked up at Batman with worry and the man nodded.

"Take him back to the cave," Batman told her. "I'll meet you there." Catwoman nodded and scooped the young boy into her arms.

\-------------------------------------------------------

Dick laid in his bed as tears continued to leak out of his eyes. He was staring into space, not really looking at anything. Bruce and Selina opened the door, bringing some light into the room but the boy didn't even move. They closed the door and Selina looked up at Bruce with worry in her eyes. Bruce brought her into his arms and kissed her forehead.

"It'll be alright, he'll be alright," he whispered.

Inside the room Dick blinked as he was pulled back into the memory. He had been kissing Wally, a guy that he's been in love with since he was nine. He was begging, pleading for Wally to take him, just waiting for the redhead to abuse his body even more. But then they had separated and he said it. The one thing Dick hadn't anticipated, the one thing that had broke him. Wally had said a name. While Wally was furiously and passionately making out with Tomcat he had called his name. While he was with Tomcat, getting ready to take the young thief just as the boy was begging, he was thinking of someone else.

He was thinking of Robin.


	8. Chapter 8

Selina opened the door to Dick's room and peered inside.

"Sweetie, do you want to talk about last night?" she asked. The form of Dick shifted on the bed before the young boy's head appeared at the foot of the bed. He sat up, with the blanket covering him. Selina sat next to him on the bed and pulled him close. "Hey, ready to tell me what happened?"

"It was Wally," Dick sniffed.

"Oh no," Selina cooed. "What did he do?"

"He was making out with Tomcat and he…he said 'Robin'…" Dick hiccupped.

"Oh sweetie…" Selina gasped slightly. She pulled Dick into her lap and gently stroked his back. "You poor thing…" The two sat in silence as Selina continued to stroke Dick, with the young boy purring slightly at the touch.

"What' going on?" Jason huffed, leaning against the doorway. "He's been crying since last night."

"Jason, your brother is going through something right now, let him be," Selina scolded.

"What's wrong?" Jason muttered.

"You wouldn't understand," Dick muttered.

"There you go again, treating me like a kid," Jason growled, crossing his arms. "I'm only two years younger than you!"

"Jason," Selina warned. "Go see if Alfred has made breakfast for Dick."

"Fine, fine," Jason huffed, stuffing his hands into his pockets and leaving.

"Don't worry honey, everything's going to be alright," Selina assured him.

\---------------------------------------------------------------

_Recognized Robin_

The masked boy was ambushed almost the second he exited the zeta tube.

"Dude, where have you been?" Wally smiled.

"Sorry, I got a little busy with something," Robin muttered.

"Hey, you okay, you look like you've been crying," Wally noted, noticing the nearly dry tear tracks. Robin nodded and quickly whipped his cheeks, trying to dry them and get rid of the marks.

"Yeah I just…I had a dream about my parents," Robin lied.

"Dude, you okay?" Wally asked, pulling him into a hug.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Robin nodded, hesitantly wrapping his arms around him. Robin quickly pulled away from the speedster quickly and smiled at him. "So what's up? Why are you so happy?"

"Oh, you'll never guess what happened last night!" Wally smiled.

"What happened?" Robin asked as they both began slowly walking towards the living room.

"We beat Tomcat!" Wally smiled, folding his hands behind his head.

"That's great Wally," Robin smiled nervously.

"Yeah, but I didn't like my part in beating him," Wally mumbled. Robin slowed to a stop and looked up at him.

"What was your part?" the boy with sunglasses asked slowly. His heart pounded in his chest as Wally dropped his hands. A disgusted look flashed across his face before he settled for a neutral tone.

"I had to distract him so I could get the little cat statue thing out of his pocket," the redhead shrugged. "Of course that meant having to get close to him…really close." Wally's eyes darkened for a moment before he smiled back at Robin. "But I'm fine now, I mean, we got the thing back in the end, and it wasn't damaged at all." Robin felt his heart jump into his throat and he felt like he had trouble breathing.

"How…How close did you get to him?" Robin asked.

"Why are you so curious," Wally teased, ruffling the younger boy's hair.

"I just read the report and there wasn't much detail on the 'distraction' part," Robin told him quickly. "Batman had a feeling that you were hiding something so he wanted me to find out. So…what are you hiding?"

"If you're just going to tell Batman, I'm not saying a word," Wally told him firmly. "Not even M'gann or Kaldur know what I did to get that statue back."

"No worries man, I won't tell Batman, I'm just curious," Robin told him. Wally looked around before grabbing his arm and dragging him to his bedroom. Once the door was securely locked and he was sure that no one could hear him he turned around to face the boy wonder.

"You know how Tomcat has that weird…'thing'…for me?" Wally asked.

"How could I not," Robin smirked, crossing his arms and sitting on the speedster's bed.

"Well, I kinda…made out with him," Wally confessed. "And it was totally disgusting, like I can't believe I even did that! I'm completely straight, and yet I made out with a guy! I guy that I hate with all my guts no less! But it was the only thing I could do you know! He liked me, so I just used that to my advantage! He knows my weakness, so I guess it was about damn time I exploited one of his!" Robin's eyes widened under his shades and he felt his heart dropped. He quickly schooled his face into a mask of indifference.

"Hey, you did what you had to do in order to win," Robin told him. "We all have to resort to some pretty personally degrading things in order to beat somebody."

"Oh yeah, name one time that you had to do something like that," Wally smirked, sitting down next to him.

"Well, there was one time that Batman had to dress me up as a girl," Robin told him. "Actually no, scratch that, he still has me do that from time to time."

"…Do I even want to know why?" Wally asked.

"It's just to put as much difference between us and the dynamic duo as possible," Robin told him. "Batman wears a wig and sometimes fake facial hair to help."

"Yeah, but I feel sorry for you, you have to be a girl," Wally laughed.

"It's not my fault I'm so small!" Robin shouted, grabbing the pillow and hitting the speedster with it. Wally laughed and quickly grabbed his other pillow, swinging at his friend. Robin laughed and ducked, dodging it. "Do you really want to start a pillow fight?" he smirked, holding up his pillow.

"Bring it on, birdie," Wally smirked.

\---------------------------------------------------------------

Robin leaned against the wall of the roof, staring out over the city.

"Hey bird brain," Red Arrow smirked, coming up behind him. He ruffled Robin's hair, causing the younger boy to look up at him. "Been a while since I've seen this outfit."

"I don't wear the Tomcat suit that much," Robin muttered, rolling his eyes under his mask.

"I'm glad you're back on duty, Batman was starting to get worried, everyone in the League could tell," Red Arrow smiled at him.

"I…didn't mean to worry him that much," Robin muttered.

"So, care to tell me what happened?" Red Arrow asked, leaning back against the wall.

"…It's Wally…" Robin whispered.

"Of course it is," Red Arrow sighed. "What has that idiot done now?"

"He…He was making out with Tomcat…and…it was going pretty far but then he…he said my name," Robin sniffed. "He said 'Robin', which means he's known all along about every advance I try to make. He's known that he was rejecting me and he's known this whole time." The boy Wonder sniffed once more and rubbed under his mask, as if wiping his eyes.

"And that's not even all of it," Robin said harshly. "I talked to him earlier today, and it turns out, that the whole thing with Tomcat was just a distraction so he could get the cat statue. He said that he was completely straight, and just the thought of kissing a guy made him feel sick." The boy wonder scoffed and rubbed his neck. Red Arrow noticed that his fingers ran across the bruises and bite marks from the speedster. "He sure didn't seem sick the other night. He was enjoying it just as much as Tomcat was! He even basically complained when Tomcat pushed him away after he said my name!" Red Arrow stayed silent, trying to find the right words.

"Wally's a jerkass," he said. Robin snorted and looked up at the archer. "No seriously, he is. He's a jerk, and he's also an ass. But don't let that stop you. You could still have a chance. If Wally said your name while making out with a guy, your secret thieving alter ego no less, then he probably hasn't realized how he feels yet. He probably didn't even realize that he said your name."

"Yeah I guess so…" Robin muttered. "It still hurts like hell though."

"Hey, rejection always will," Roy told him. "But you still have a shot. Not most people get that."

"Thanks," Robin smiled.

"Hey, I'm your brother, that's what I'm here for," Roy smiled, pulling him into a hug. Robin smiled and wrapped his arms around the older teen's torso. He pulled away and pressed his fingers against his ears.

"Alright, I'll be right there," Robin said. He removed his fingers and looked up at Roy. "Penguin is causing trouble."

"Go," Roy smiled. "I should probably get back to my city too."

"Thanks for talking to me," Robin smiled.

"It's nothing," Roy assured him. Robin nodded and grabbed his grappling hook, swinging through the city.

"Thank you," A female voice said from behind him. Roy turned around and saw Catwoman standing in the shadows.

"I won't let Dick suffer because of something you put him through," Red Arrow growled.

"I didn't force him to become Tomcat," Catwoman growled back. "It was his choice! He created the costume, and he created Tomcat's personality! It was all him. Batman was the person that came up with the idea of testing the team. The rest was all Robin's."

"That may be true, but you should have stopped him," Red Arrow huffed. "All this is going to do is destroy him." Red Arrow shot an hour and used his bow to zip line down the rope. Catwoman narrowed her eyes but sighed, looking down at her hands.

"It's not my fault…" she whispered. "It can't be my fault."


	9. Chapter 9

Tomcat purred as he and Catwoman crouched on the darkened rooftop.

"You sure you're ready?" Catwoman asked, turning back to him. "You're going to see that speedster."

"I'm ready…" Tomcat told her. "One way or another…I'm going to get what I want."

"That's the spirit," Catwoman smirked. They both jumped off the rooftop and landed on the next roof.

"So what's tonight's target?" Tomcat asked.

"Very real diamonds," Catwoman answered. "Batman says the team is starting to get suspicious of why we're only targeting Mr. Wayne."

"Catwoman," Tomcat warned.

"You can count them," Catwoman smirked, jumping onto the next roof. Tomcat followed behind her. "You can even hold onto them!"

"I plan to!" Tomcat laughed.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

Tomcat swung across the room, kicking a guard in the face. He flipped in the air and landed on his feet. "And the last one drops." He announced. He turned around to stare at Catwoman who was admiring all the jewels. "Why take time to choose, you know you aren't going to keep them."

"Trust me kitten, this is an important decision," Catwoman purred, her eyes sweeping over each piece of jewelry. After a while she stopped and cut a circle into the glass. She carefully reached in and pulled out the ring, looking at it. "And this is the perfect choice." The ring had a silver band. Diamonds were scattered all over the thick band, creating an intricate pattern. Four parts of the band curved upwards and into a point. Inside the points, the silver bad formed a swirled cup, with diamonds decorating the swirls as well. Resting inside the cup was a large diamond. "Isn't it beautiful?" Catwoman whispered, watching the gems sparkle.

"Absolutely perfect," Tomcat spoke in awe.

"I can't wait wear this ring," Catwoman purred.

"What makes you think you're going to be wearing it?" a voice said from behind them. The two cats turned around with identical smirks gracing their faces.

"Look who it is, Tomcat, the sidekick crew," Catwoman purred.

"We're not sidekicks," Kid Flash growled.

"Yes you are," Tomcat replied.

"You're a sidekick too," Artemis hissed.

"No I'm not," Tomcat smirked. He jumped forward and swung his claws at Artemis, who ducked to avoid them. Superboy ran at him and punched the cat, sending him flying back. Tomcat slammed into a glass display case, shattering it.

"Tomcat!" Catwoman shouted, running over to him.

"I'm, fine, just a little scratch," Tomcat hissed, wiping blood off of his cheek. Catwoman helped Tomcat sit up and slipped a hand around his waist, pulling him off of the broken display case. "That was a neat little tactic, but you'll have to do better than that," Tomcat told them. Catwoman let go of him and unzipped her suit, quickly taking out her whip. She swung it, hitting Superboy across the face. The Kryptonian growled and charged at her. Tomcat flipped backwards as arrows soared towards him. He used the display case as a shield against the exploding arrows. He jumped to the side as Aqualad slammed down his giant water hammer.

"Please, amateurs," Tomcat growled. He ran at Aqualad and sliced at his arms. "But it seems your learning." Tomcat smirked, looking at Aqualad's long sleeves. "But you still have neglected something!" He spun around and quickly sliced Aqualad's hands. The dark-skinned teen gasped and dropped one of his bearers. He turned the other one into a sword and charged at him again.

Tomcat jumped back, gracefully dodging each blow. He ducked as Artemis ran at him, swinging her bow like it was a weapon. He blocked the next swing and punched her in the stomach, followed with a quickly elbow to the jaw. Tomcat quickly spun around and kicked her legs, knocking her to the ground. He back flipped as Kid Flash dashed at him, trying to catch him.

"Oh goody…my favorite toy," Tomcat smirked.

"Kid, take care of him," Aqualad ordered. "Artemis and I will join you soon."

"Got it," Kid Flash nodded, narrowing his eyes at the thief.

"Not so fast!" Catwoman shouted. Her whip wrapped around his neck and she swung him into Miss Martian and Superboy.

"Nice move!" Tomcat cheered.

"Thanks kitten, I've been working on that one for a while now," Catwoman purred. "Let's get out of here!" The two cat thieves ran to the window and flipped out of it.

"Kid Flash, go after them!" Aqualad ordered. Kid Flash ran to the window and saw the two split up. He saw Batman swing down from a rooftop and follow Catwoman. "Batman is chasing after Catwoman with…Robin!" He gasped seeing a smaller figure in a red and black suit with a black and yellow cape follow the bat themed man.

"Then follow Tomcat, just in case he was given the ring," Aqualad ordered.

"Alright," Kid Flash nodded.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

Tomcat swung into an alleyway and looked around. He was suddenly pushed to the ground. When he looked up Kid Flash was on top of him, holding his arms down.

"Well well, I knew you liked me," Tomcat smirked.

"Cut the crap," Kid Flash growled. "Just tell me if you have the ring or not."

"Now why would I do that?" Tomcat purred.

"Just tell me where it is! I'm not in the mood for your little games!" Kid Flash shouted, tightening his grip on Tomcat's wrists.

"Wally you're hurting me," Tomcat whimpered, wincing in pain. Kid Flash blinked in shock and loosened his grip. Tomcat smirked and ripped his hands out of the speedsters grip. He punched Kid Flash in the face and flipped himself upright. "I can't believe you fell for that." Tomcat chuckled.

"How did you do that?" Kid Flash muttered.

"Do what? Trick you? It was quite easy," Tomcat smirked.

"How did you sound like Robin?" Kid Flash asked.

"It's a little impression I've been working on, thought you might like it." Tomcat told him.

"Why would you think that?" Wally asked.

"Because of our last encounter Wally." Kid Flash's face heat up as Tomcat moaned his name. Instead of sounding like himself, he managed to sound perfectly like Robin. "You know the one where you had me up against the wall, begging for you to take me." Tomcat grabbed his neck and pushed him against the wall. Kid Flash's head was spinning because all he could hear was Robin's voice saying such dirty things. "My freak out only happened because you said a very interesting thing. You said his name."

"Who's name?" Kid Flash asked. He mentally sighed in relief when Tomcat's voice when back to its lower and deeper pitch.

"Don't play dumb," Tomcat growled. "While you had me pinned you were thinking about your precious Boy Wonder. And don't try to deny it either," Tomcat told him, seeing his open his mouth to protest. "You said his name. You want me to be Robin. Well let me tell you something, Wally. Nobody uses me. When I kiss someone, they will be thinking about me and only me. If you even dare think about anybody else, things will not go well for you. Now…let's try this again." Tomcat pressed his body against Kid Flash's before covering the speedster's mouth with his own. "I'll do anything you want, master," Tomcat smirked, messing with the tag on his collar. Kid Flash blushed and he tried to ignore Tomcat as he was kissed once more. He felt his resistance shatter when the younger boy ground his hips against his own. Wally's arms were around Tomcat's waist in an instant. He flipped them around to where it was Tomcat against the alley wall. He quickly picked the boy up and Tomcat wasted no time locking his legs around the redhead.

"Wally…" Tomcat panted as Kid Flash bit his neck. "What is it with you and m-my neck?" He gasped as Wally sucked on the flesh in response. He grabbed Kid Flash's face and pulled it to his own, crashing their lips together. Tomcat's tongue flicked over Wally's lip and the redhead wasted no time allowing him entrance. They both moaned as their tongues danced around inside their mouths.

Tomcat's fingers ran up and down Wally's torso, making the speedster shiver. His fingers finally rested at the base of Wally's neck. A loud zipping noise floated through Wally's ears and he pulled back in a dazed surprise. The front of his costume was undone, and his cowl was hanging around his neck, exposing his face. He moaned in pleasure when Tomcat slowly licked his neck. The wet appendage traveled up to his ear. Tomcat smirked and blew softly in Wally's ear before nibbling on it gently. The cat stopped as Wally's lips found his neck again, biting into it as hard as he could. He felt something wet drip down his neck and groaned when Wally quickly ran his tongue over the mark, grabbing his blood.

"God you really do like to bite," Tomcat gasped. Wally zipped open Tomcat's vest and ran his tongue down the younger boy's chest. Tomcat moaned when Wally gently bit his nipple, slowly twisting it between his teeth. Tomcat's hands flew to Wally's head, fisting themselves in his hair. Wally yelped in pain and Tomcat pulled them back. "Sorry, forgot about the claws." He quickly pulled them off and placed them in a pocket on the inside of his vest.

"So that's where you keep those things," Wally panted, staring at the pocket.

"Don't even think about it," Tomcat smirked, pulling his head back up. "I have several pockets full of replacement claws and several other weapons."

"Who said I was thinking about anything?" Wally muttered, reattaching their lips. Tomcat sighed in pleasure and gently placed his hands in Wally's hair, massaging the speedster's scalp.

"God I love your red hair," Tomcat whispered. "But I do have a major question…is it naturally this red?"

"Do you really want to find out?" Wally asked.

"You have no idea," Tomcat smirked. "But I don't want to find out here, maybe some other time or place."

"Whatever you say," Wally muttered, kissing his neck again. Tomcat let out a whimper as he gently bit his pulse point. The thief slowly dragged his fingers down Wally's chest, his nails leaving faint marks. Wally moaned in pleasure and rolled his hips against Tomcat's, causing the younger boy to gasp and copy the movements. Wally rested his forehead on Tomcat's shoulders as the pace began to quicken. He moaned once more and Tomcat smirked.

"So…are you done searching for the ring?" Tomcat asked. Kid Flash froze, stopping all movements, as he processed those words. Wally's head shot up and he looked at him in shock. "Please…I'm not stupid." Tomcat rolled his blue eyes and smirked, leaning down so that their noses were touching. "Your hands have been all over me. You're trying to feel for the ring. Well I don't have it, Catwoman does." He gave Wally a soft peck and the speedster responded, pushing his lips against his.

"We didn't know which one of you had it," Wally growled. "And like hell I was going to let you get away with it."

"You're such a good boy," Tomcat teased, licking his nose. "Too bad I can see right through your game."

"Well it worked last time," Wally smirked.

"My mind was clouded then, but it's not now," Tomcat replied with a smirk of his own. "I've known all along that was what you were trying to do."

"But if you like me so much, why stop me?" Kid Flash asked, letting go of him. Tomcat slid down the wall and smirked, zipping up his vest.

"You used me," he answered. "I was more than willing to keep on going. I only brought up the ring because you did it again." Kid Flash felt a shiver of fear run down his spine at the cold look that Tomcat was giving him.

"No I didn't," Wally hissed. "I don't like Robin that! He's my best friend! He's like my little brother."

"You know what…I don't believe you," Tomcat told him, pushing him away. "See ya, KF." Wally narrowed his eyes as Tomcat spoke using Robin's voice again. The thief quickly ran off before the speedster could do anything. Wally sighed and zipped up his costume, as well as pull up his cowl.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, did you get what you wanted?" Catwoman asked.

"Not yet, but by tomorrow, I should have it," Tomcat smirked, taking off his collar. Two figures dropped down next to them. Tomcat and Catwoman faced Batman and Robin.

"I can't believe I have to do this," Robin hissed.

"Think of it this way kid, you're getting some training in. You're out in the field, isn't that what you wanted?" Tomcat smirked.

"Yeah, but not protecting your little secret!" Robin growled.

"Calm down Jason, if you want to go home so badly then we'll go," Tomcat sighed, putting his collar back around his neck.

"About time," Robin growled.

"We'll see you guys back at the manor," Tomcat told them, waving goodbye as he and Robin swung off the roof.

"Where's the ring?" Batman asked, turning to Catwoman.

"Oh Bats, can't the ring be a present?" Catwoman pouted. Her pout fell when Batman narrowed his eyes at her. "Fine." She reached for her suit zipper but paused.

"Is there a problem?" Batman asked, crossing his arms.

"As a matter of fact," Catwoman purred, unzipping her suit slowly. "I've forgotten where I put it. Maybe you should help me find it."

"Then come by the manor later," Batman smirked.

"Sure Bats, I'll meet you there!" Catwoman smiled, zipping up her suit. She gave him a quick kiss and hummed in satisfaction. "And since you love this suit so much, I'll even stay in it until you get back!"

"Can't wait," Batman told her.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

Dick took the collar off from around his neck and looked at one end of it. The clasp was a hidden USB port. Dick plugged it into his laptop and waited for the information to download. He smirked when the files came up.

"Thank you Catwoman," Dick smiled, gently tapping two diamonds on his collar. "I guess diamonds aren't just a girl's best friend."


	10. Chapter 10

_Recognized Robin_

"Bout time he got here," Conner muttered.

"Hey, he's a very busy kid," Wally defended the boy wonder.

"Do not be so hard on him Superboy; he probably does have a lot going on in his life," Kaldur instructed.

"Hey guys," Robin greeted nervously.

"Where have you been for the past week Robin?" M'gann asked, floating over to him. "You haven't come here except for missions."

"Sorry Miss M, I've been really busy," Robin told her, scratching the back of his neck.

"Well it's great that you could find time to come and visit," M'gann smiled.

"Yeah…I'm…I'm glad I found the time," Robin nodded. He walked over to Wally and grabbed the collar of his shirt, pulling him off the couch.

"Hey! Whoa! Rob! What's the problem?" Wally shouted as they left the living room. Robin let go of his shirt and turned around to face the redhead, his cheeks slightly pink.

"I need to speak to you in private," he explained shortly.

"Well then let's go to my room," Wally told him, leading the smaller boy there.

\------------------------------------------------------------

"So what do you need to talk to me about?" Wally asked, sitting at his desk.

"Um…a few days ago…shortly after your last encounter with him…I ran into Tomcat," Robin said. "More like he found me."

"Did he hurt you?" Wally asked.

"No I'm fine…more or less," Robin muttered. "I'm fine physically, but my mental state…is a little fuzzy and unstable."

"Rob, what did he do?" Wally asked. He stood up and walked over to his best friend, placing his hands on the younger boy's shoulders. Robin's cheeks became bright red and he wrung his hands nervously.

"He didn't do anything to me," Robin told the speedster. "More like he gave me something." Robin reached into his pocket and took out a flash drive. "He said that there was some information I'd be interested in hearing, so he told me to watch the file on this thing. Of course, I was a bit skeptical, because, hello, bad guy! But I finally broke down and went to the park to use one of my crappier laptops. You know, just in case it was like a tracker and would track my laptop's address and find the Batcave, or it had a virus on it and I didn't want to ruin one of my good laptops, but yeah…rambling now." Robin bit his lip and shook his head. He held out the flash drive. "I think you should see what's on it too."

"Are you sure?" Wally asked, taking the small storage device.

"Yeah, but um…make sure you use headphones," Robin told him, his cheeks growing brighter. Wally took the flash drive and plugged it into his computer. "Watch it all the way through. Because there is actually some really interesting stuff on that thing." Wally sat down at his desk and plugged his headphones in. Robin stood awkwardly and sat down on Wally's bed nervously. He heard Wally gasp lightly and smirked inwardly. He glanced over at the redhead to see he was watching a video of Tomcat and Kid Flash making out. It was of a first person point of view from Tomcat's collar. He knew which part of the video he was on too. The part where Tomcat had undone his suit. That was the first case. The first time Wally had moaned his name was when Tomcat had licked his neck. He watched in hidden satisfaction as the color drained from Wally's face. The video cut forward to a few minutes later. The camera was shaking slightly and Wally watched as his face came into view, resting on Tomcat's shoulders. He saw his mouth move and his jaw dropped in horror. The movement stopped and the video cut to black. Wally sat in his chair for a few moments, breathing heavily. Robin turned away from him quickly, and began picking at the blanket on his bed in mock nervousness. He heard Wally close his laptop. He turned back to face him, looking at the blushing redhead.

"So…" Robin muttered, looking at the ground. "Something you want to tell me?"

"What else is there to say?" Wally muttered turning to face his laptop again. He rubbed his face and groaned in dread. "What the hell is wrong with me?" Robin looked at Wally in confusion but decided not to interrupt him. "God damnit. I'm straight and yet I've fallen for my best male friend and I didn't even know it until Tomcat pointed it out. God I just don't know what's wrong with me anymore."

"What makes you think there's something wrong?" Robin asked.

"Because I'm straight!" Wally shouted. "But yet I've kissed a guy more times in the past few weeks than I've kissed girls in the past few months! And then damnit you're my best friend and you're like my little brother! I shouldn't have feelings for you!"

"Well you do," Robin told him. "I mean if moaning my name, twice I might add, while you're making out with a guy means anything, then you're gay. And you have feelings for me."

"No! I don't! I can't!" Wally told him. "Dude, I've known you since you were nine and wore those scaly underwear things to fight crime! I hang out with you and a near daily basis! We're best bros! And we-mmph!" He was cut off as Robin's lips pressed against his. Robin gripped Wally's sleeves and tried to bring them closer together. He leaned into him, his eyes closed and his lips pressed hard against the redhead's. Wally placed his hands on Robin's waist and gently pushed him back.

"Just forget it," Robin shook his head and pushed himself off of Wally, quickly leaving the room. Wally slowly turned around in his chair, looking at his laptop.

"Damn it, Tomcat, why did you have to tell him?" Wally growled.

\------------------------------------------------------------

The door to Robin's room closed behind him. Robin tore his glasses off his face and threw them in a random direction. He growled and quickly punched his wall, cracking it. "Damn it, damn it, damn it!" he shouted, punching his wall repeatedly. "Why do you have to be so stupid!" He punched the wall one last time, creating a good sized dent. He pulled his hands back, looking at his bloody knuckles. "Oh well, at there's no way he can deny it now. And he knows about my feelings too. It's only a matter of time."

\------------------------------------------------------------

Dick sighed as he typed on his laptop. There was a knocking on his door and he rubbed his head, looking up.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Master Richard, you have a visitor," Alfred announced.

"Who is it?" Dick asked.

"Wallace," Alfred informed him. Dick sat up quickly, looking at the door.

"Give me a moment!" Dick shouted. He looked down at his laptop and quickly exited out of any suspicious tabs. He looked around his room and noticed Tomcat's collar on his desk. He ran over to it and stuffed it into a drawer. The rich kid ran into his bathroom, quickly fixing his appearance, just in case. He ran back to his bed and set his laptop on his lap. "Send him in!"

"Very well sir," Alfred agreed. Dick looked down at his laptop and pretended to be working on something. In no time at all Wally entered his bedroom, closing the door behind him.

"Hey," Wally greeted.

"Hey," Dick muttered.

"Can we talk?" Wally asked.

"About what?" Dick questioned, looking up at him. "How you clearly have feelings for me? Or how about as soon as I kiss you, you push me away?"

"Look, I only pushed you away because it didn't feel right," Wally told him.

"Oh, that makes me feel so much better," Dick grumbled. Wally closed Dick's laptop and set it aside.

"I didn't mean it like that," Wally told him. "It just felt…" Wally groaned and rubbed his face in exasperation. He looked at Dick and sighed, sitting next to him. He reached out a hand, placing it on Dick's neck. He pulled the blushing boy wonder closer, gently kissing him. Dick leaned into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Wally's neck. Their lips moved together and Wally laid his hands on Dick's hips, pulling him onto his lap. Dick whimpered slightly when they pulled away. "Now that felt right."

"So…what does this mean?" Dick asked nervously. He bit his bottom lip and looked at Wally with pleading eyes. Wally smiled at him and leaned forward, kissing him. Dick moaned lightly, and adjusted himself so that he was straddling the other boy. Wally lightly caught the younger's boy's bottom lip, and gently bit it, earning a whimper. The speedster pulled back and smiled at Dick.

"I guess it means that we're together," Wally answered.

"Asterous," Dick said with a smile. He leaned forward, quickly capturing Wally's lips.


	11. Chapter 11

Tomcat jumped onto the rooftop and looked around before breaking into a run. He flipped off the rooftop and landed on the next one. He glanced back and saw the team chasing after him.

"Kid Flash is waiting to cut me off at the next building," he muttered. He swiftly turned to the left and jump down towards the busy street. He swung his whip and caught it on a street lamp and swung safely to the other side. He landed just like a cat and started running again. He glanced back and saw Miss Martian breaking away from the team and heading after him.

"If I break away, Miss Martian is to follow…" he said softly.

"Stop," Miss Martian shouted, flying closer to him.

"Why would I do that?" Tomcat smirked. He jumped off the roof's edge and dove into the alleyway. He grabbed one of the fire escapes and swung into an open window. He ran through the abandoned apartment and into the hallways. He ran to the next door and entered the empty apartment. He ran over to the window and quickly opened it. He glanced outside, looking around and seeing nothing. He climbed onto the fire escape and quietly climbed down.

"There he is!" Artemis shouted from the rooftop. Tomcat let go of the fire escape and landed on the ground. He continued running and slipped around the corner, coming to a dead end.

"You are trapped," Aqualad told him.

"Thanks so much for telling me what I already know," Tomcat smirked.

"Just hand over what you stole," Superboy demanded. Tomcat smirked and held out a cat statue.

"Do you mean this?" He purred. "I might, but where would be the fun in that?" He leaned against the brick wall and his eyes widened as he fell back, the wall opening. The wall turned, trapping him in a dark corridor. The thief tumbled backwards and groaned, rubbing his head. He reached into his pocket and took out a mini flashlight, turning it on quickly. The light danced across the walls as he stood up. The wall opened behind him and the team was pushed inside with some shouts of surprise.

"I know stealth is a hard concept for you guys to grasp but could you try to be a little quiet?" Tomcat glared at them.

"Please, we know this is your doing," Superboy growled.

"Oh yeah, then why would I have been caught off guard when the wall opened?" Tomcat huffed. "I was caught off guard so much, that the statue flew out of my hands! Do you really think I did that on purpose?" He took a few steps forward, his light focusing on the ground. "Great…" he muttered, looking at the broken statue. "I'm so dead."

"Well, the statue's broken, we have Tomcat, let's just go," Artemis sighed, pushing against the wall. "Hey! It's stuck!"

"Fantastic, you guys broke it," Tomcat growled.

"Or, maybe it can only be opened from the outside," Kid Flash suggested.

"That is a stupid idea," Tomcat sighed. "You're such an idiot."

"I thought you liked Baywatch," Artemis muttered.

"I do," Tomcat nodded. "But I don't want someone else's man. I want my own guy. I'm not going to hit on him and kiss him when he's dating someone. I have standards."

"You're kidding…" Kid Flash groaned. "You mean…all I had to do to get you off of me was to tell you I was dating someone?"

"No, I would have known you were lying," Tomcat answered. He turned back towards the empty corridor and began walking.

"Where do you think you're going?" Superboy asked.

"To find the exit," Tomcat answered. "I don't know about you guys, but I kinda wanna get out of here."

"We shall join you," Aqualad announced.

"What?" The team shouted.

"He is a criminal, and we are supposed to catch him. In order to do that, we must not let him out of our sight," Aqualad told him.

"Yeah but-!"

"You guys coming, or what?" Tomcat asked.

"Ugh, we're coming," Artemis groaned as they followed him.

\----------------------------------------------------------------

"Which way do we go now?" Superboy asked as they came to an intersection.

"It seems like we have been placed inside a maze," Aqualad commented.

"I could run through each way and try to find an exit," Kid flash suggested.

"Don't waste your energy," Tomcat ordered.

"It's not a bad idea," Miss Martian told him.

"And what happens when he runs out of energy?" Tomcat questioned her.

"I have a protein bar so I can refill my energy," Kid Flash told him.

"And what happens when the energy from that is gone?" Tomcat asked him. "You should save your energy. We could be in enemy territory. Do you really want to chance running into one of Gotham's freaks when you're out of energy and can't fight?" Kid Flash took a step back and looked at the ground. "Thought so," Tomcat hummed. He shined his flashlight and examined the tunnel entryways. "Maybe there's a clue in the design of the tunnels; something so that whoever made these would be able to find his way through without getting lost."

"But what kind of sign would they post?" Aqualad asked, looking at the tunnels as well.

"It wouldn't be something too obvious," Tomcat hummed. "You don't want just anyone walking into your hideout." The light moved upward until it hit the ceiling.

"Look, there's a scratch above the right tunnel," Miss Martian noted. The light skimmed over the ceiling, lighting up the other tunnels as well.

"There's nothing above the rest them, think we should give it a shot?" Superboy asked.

"Right now, it's our only clue," Tomcat muttered, walking into the right tunnel. They walked for a few minutes until they came to a fork in the road. The flashlight pointed at the ceiling and they saw that there was a scratch above the turn, and not for going straight. "We may have found our map. Keep an eye on the ceiling."

\----------------------------------------------------------------

Tomcat turned his flashlight off as they reached a door.

"What do you think is behind it?" Kid Flash asked.

"I can't sense anything," Miss Martian told them.

"Then let us be quick and quiet," Aqualad ordered. Tomcat reached for the doorknob, and jiggled it, noticing that is was locked.

"Great," Artemis huffed. Tomcat rolled his eyes and kneeled next to the door. He reached into his pocket and took a lock pick and placed the tools in the keyhole. "Or you could do that," he muttered.

"Please, Sportsmaster must have taught you a thing or two about picking locks," Tomcat muttered. "And you did grow up in the wrong side of Gotham. You have to do what you can to survive."

"That's why I'm a hero, not a villain," Artemis growled.

"Whatever," Tomcat muttered. "And don't you guys have superpowers? Actually, we don't want to tip anyone off so it's probably for the better that I pick the lock." The lock quietly clicked and Tomcat stood up, placing the tools back in his pocket. He opened the door and walked into the building.

"Something seems off," Superboy muttered as they entered the abandoned building.

"Well well well, you have a lot of nerve to bust into here," a voice laughed. Out of the shadows walked a man with pale skin, red lips, green hair, and a purple suit.

"Joker," Tomcat growled.

"Bingo," he laughed.

"Mista Jay has been anxious to meet you kids," An accented voice rang out. The group turned around and saw a woman with her blonde hair in two childish pigtails. She had on a red bustier with black frills decorating it. Three black diamonds were on her right breast. She had on a white jester collar with bells on the tips. The tips reached her waist and jingled softly. She had on a red miniskirt with black petticoats on underneath. Three black diamonds were sewn onto the left side of her skirt. Her right stocking was white with black diamonds decorating it. The one on her left leg was black with white vertical stripes. She had a pair of black stilettos on her feet. On her arms were black gloves with red diamonds decorating them. Over her eyes was a black curved domino mask.

"And Harley Quinn," Tomcat growled.

"Righty-o!" Harley giggled, swinging her large hammer onto her shoulder. "We were getting bored waiting for you kids! You sure took a long time!"

"You were waiting for us?" Miss Martian asked.

"Of course, word in the alleyway was that Batsy had a whole team of sidekicks!" Harley smiled.

"We thought it would be best to throw you a welcome party," Joker laughed. Gotham villains stepped into the light. "You remember, Ivy, don't you?" He asked, taking the hand of a woman with light green skin and red hair.

"Greetings children," Ivy smirked.

"Where's my little bird?" Joker asked with a malicious smile. "We can't really have a welcome party without the little bird."

"He's with Batman," Kid Flash muttered.

"Too bad, he's going to miss all the fun," Joker laughed.


	12. Chapter 12

Tomcat back flipped as he avoided Harley's hammer. He jumped backwards and narrowly avoided the Penguin's umbrella, which had a blade on the edge of it. He backed up and grabbed his whip, quickly wrapping it around Penguin's neck. He pulled on it, tightening his grip until Penguin turned blue in the face.

"Not so fast!" Two-Face shouted, shooting at Tomcat. The thief abandoned his whip and jumped back, avoiding the bullets.

"Hi there kitty!" Harley squealed. Tomcat rolled forward, avoiding the giant hammer in time. "Come on, I just want to play a game!" She swung the hammer and Tomcat flipped himself back into a handstand before righting himself.

"Come on Harley, what do you think Catwoman would say if she found you beating on her partner?" Tomcat asked. Harley paused her attacks and took the thief in.

"You work with Catwoman?" She asked.

"Yeah, you two are friends, aren't you?" Tomcat asked.

"Well of course we are," Harley nodded.

"Well then, why would you attack her precious kitten?" Tomcat asked.

"Because it's fun!" Harley shrugged. She swung her hammer once more and Tomcat jumped back, sliding along the ground.

"Look out!" Aqualad shouted, slamming into him. A blade slammed into the space they had just occupied. "It would be best to pay attention to your surroundings."

"I know that," Tomcat hissed, pushing himself up. "I can take care of myself." He kicked Aqualad in the stomach. Harley's hammer swung down, hitting the space the Atlantean had just been. Tomcat ran towards Harley and scratched her torso. He smirked when he saw that there was blood on his claws.

"Hey!" She shrieked. "Mistah Jay gave me this!" She pulled up her hammer and swung it at him. Tomcat jumped in the air. Harley growled and placed the cartoonishly large hammer on her shoulder.

"Behind you," Tomcat smirked. Harley turned around only to hear chuckling. "Not quite, dolly." Harley looked behind her and her eyes widened when she saw that Tomcat was sitting on her hammer. He lunged forward and punched her in the jaws. Harley groaned and tried to push herself up. Tomcat stepped in front of her and looked down at her with a smirk. "No way in hell," He growled. Tomcat's heeled boot collided with her face and Harley moaned, slumping against the floor.

"And Harley Quinn is OUT!" He shouted. He picked up her hammer and swung it, hitting Penguin. Penguin turned away from Miss Martian and glared at him. "Bring it on you flightless bird," Tomcat smirked.

\------------------------------------------------------------------

Miss Martian flew back as she avoided a branch from her new opponent.

"Stay still you brat!" Ivy shouted, throwing more vines her way. Miss Martian created a shield and the vines circled around her, grabbing her.

"M'gann!" Superboy shouted, abandoning his fight with Clayface. He jumped on the vines and ripped them away, freeing Miss Martian.

"How dare you hurt my babies!" Ivy screeched. Vines quickly surrounded the two of them, crushing them tightly. An arrow sliced through the air, and hit the vines, making them explode. Miss Martian and Superboy fell to the ground and quickly jumped away from Ivy.

"Hey plant girl, put them down!" Artemis ordered, stringing another arrow.

"You should watch your own back, girlie," Ivy smirked. Artemis turned around quickly and ducked as Two Face swung a baseball bat at her. She was knocked off her feet as a vine hit her legs. She rolled out of the way as Two Face's bat slammed into the ground. Aqualad lunged at him, hitting him with a water hammer.

"Are you alright?" the Atlantean asked. Artemis jumped and hit her back against Aqualad's, quickly releasing an arrow.

"All things considered…I've been better," she shouted of the sounds of battle.

"I have contacted Batman and he shall be here soon," Aqualad told her. He swung his hammer and hit Two Face once more.

"Any news on whether or not our Boy Wonder will be with him?" Artemis asked.

"I do not know," Aqualad told her.

"Great," Artemis huffed, notching another arrow. "We're fighting the biggest battle of our lives and he's missing!"

"He will not be for long," Aqualad said.

"Thank god," Artemis huffed, shooting at Ivy.

\------------------------------------------------------------------

Kid Flash ran around Penguin, delivering swift punches to him.

"Kid Flash!" Tomcat shouted. The speedster ran over to him and screeched to a stop.

"What do you want?" he asked. They both jumped to the side as bullets shot out of Penguin's umbrella. The both ducked behind a wall to avoid the bullets.

"How many things can that damn thing do?" Kid Flash shouted.

"I need you to find my whip," Tomcat told him. "I may be good at close combat, but I'm not that good!"

"What happened to it?" the redhead asked him.

"Look, it was either abandon my whip or get shot by Two Face!" Tomcat shouted at him. "Not really that difficult of a choice to make. Just find it so I can fight!"

"One condition," Kid Flash told him.

"My god, we don't have time for this," Tomcat groaned.

"Why did you film us and why the hell would you give it to Robin?" Kida Flash asked.

"I told you, I don't let anyone use me," the thief hissed. "And, admittedly, the Boy Wonder was always pissed when I told him we kissed. It was pretty obvious how he felt. And I have no clue as to how you didn't see it!" Tomcat shouted at him. "Now shut up and find my damn whip!" Kid Flash nodded roughly and ran off, leaving Tomcat behind. The thief sighed and peered out from behind the wall, looking around.

"Hello there," a voice said from behind him. Tomcat felt his blood run cold and he turned around to see the Joker behind him, holding a dagger. He took a deep breath and narrowed his eyes, holding up his claws.

\------------------------------------------------------------------

The sounds of fighting rang throughout the warehouse as people were constantly switching opponents and saving their allies. A crash from the window above caught their attention. Batman landed, his cloak surrounding him. Two more figures landed beside him. Catwoman stood up, cracking her whip and a smaller Robin stood up as well, taking out a few exploding disks. Batman stood up, glaring at all the villains.

"Well Bats?" Catwoman asked.

"Get them," Batman ordered.

"Don't have to tell me twice," Robin said, throwing some of the disks. Catwoman lunged forward, grabbing Two Face around the throat with her whip.

"Aqualad, what' the situation?" Batman asked, throwing a punch at a nearby bad guy.

"I do not know, there are too many to keep a head count," Aqualad told him. "But Tomcat said that he took out Harley Quinn. He shouted it to everyone."

"That's not good, find him, now," Batman ordered. "Harley Quinn is Joker's, no doubt he'll go after Tomcat."

"I'll find him," Kid Flash shouted. He held up the whip that he had found on the floor. "He wanted me to find his whip for him anyway." Catwoman grabbed the scruff of his neck, placing her claws on his throat.

"If Joker harms my kitten, I'll have your head on a silver platter and eat your eyes," she threatened.

"Got it," Kid Flash agreed. Catwoman let go of him and he took off like a bullet. The group ducked as Two Face shot at them. Catwoman growled and pulled on the whip, still wrapped around his neck.

"You do NOT shoot at a mother on the war path!" She shouted. She pulled on the whip with all her strength and managed to swing Two Face into Clayface.

"Good job," Batman complimented.

"Thanks," Catwoman panted, glaring at the villains. "Bee working on that one. Must say, it was easier to do with Miss Martian."

"We have a problem!" Kid Flash shouted, running back over to them. "I can't find Tomcat!"

"What do you mean, you can't find him?" Catwoman hissed, grabbing his neck. The lights in the warehouse shut down and a single spotlight appeared on the upper balcony. Joker laughed as he stepped into the spotlight.

"Greetings everyone," he shouted, catching their attention. "You all know why you're here, for a party. But what's a party without a grand finale?" He held out his hand and snapped his fingers. Another spotlight shown on Tomcat, who was bound up and hanging above a vat. Blood travelled down his side and dropped to the vat below. The green ooze hissed and smoked once the blood made contact.

"This is a special elixir all of us have been working on," Joker told them. The villains all laughed, leaving the heroes with genuine fear. "This is designed to eat away at a person's mind and, well, drive them crazy. It's completely toxic, and, if he stays in there long enough, he could very well die. I don't even want to think of what might happen because I stabbed him. Of course, this elixir was made for a certain Boy Wonder, but he's not here. Well, not the original. What happened Bats? Did the first one leave you?"

Batman growled and his fists tightened as he glared up at Joker. The Robin beside him looked like he was about to lunge but Catwoman grabbed him, pulling him into her chest.

"Catwoman had the right idea," Joker laughed. "You don't want to rush into things, baby birdie, who knows what might happen to you and this poor boy.

"Now Bats, you have a choice, save this poor kitty or round us up," Joker announced. "You can't have it both ways, now, ta ta!" An explosion ripped the building apart and the villains quickly dispersed. The rafter holding up Tomcat broke and he began falling towards the vat.

"Kitten!" Catwoman shrieked. Batman took out his grappling hook and quickly aimed for an intact rafter. He swung through the air and reached out for Tomcat. He grabbed a hold of the edge of the rope as he lost momentum and they were both left swinging over the vat.

"Boss!" Robin shouted.

"Miss Martian, grab them!" Aqualad ordered.

"Right!" the alien nodded. Her eyes glowed green and she carefully lifted them up.

"They're too heavy!" She panted. "I can't keep them up for much longer."

"Just try to move them away from the vat!" Artemis shouted.

"Give her some room to breathe; she's doing the best she can!" Superboy shouted.

"What are you waiting for, just get them away from the vat," Catwoman ordered.

"Enough!" Batman shouted. "Let her concentrate." The group became quiet with the occasional rumble from the falling building. They moved slowly from over the vat, as Miss Martian tried to guide them while keeping them from getting hit by falling debris.

"Batman…throw him…do something, I can't keep this up," Miss Martian told him.

"I can't, we're too far away from the edge," Batman said.

"Then I'll catch him," Robin suggested, taking out his own grappling hook.

"No offense kid, but you probably couldn't lift 50 pounds let alone a teenage guy," Kid Flash scoffed. Miss Martian let out a gasp and fell to her knees, losing her grip on the two.

"No!" Catwoman shouted as they plunged into the vat of green poison. Batman quickly surfaced, and threw Tomcat over the edge. He pulled himself out and landed on the ground in a graceless form. Catwoman ran towards them quickly. She kneeled next to Tomcat and pulled him into her embrace. "Kitten…wake up…please, wake up…" she begged.

"Are you guys alright?" Artemis asked.

"I don't know…" Batman hissed, trying to push himself up.

"Bats…" Catwoman whispered, catching his attention. Batman looked over at her. "I can't…I can't feel anything…I can't feel his pulse…"

"I can hear his heartbeat, but it's very faint, and very slow," Superboy announced. Catwoman looked up at him in horror and looked over at Batman.

"Miss Martian, call the bioship and get us to Mount Justice, all of us," Batman ordered, before passing out.

"Yes sir," the alien replied, even though he couldn't hear her.


	13. Chapter 13

"Just who are you?" Artemis asked, looking at the small Robin. The young boy looked away from the medic room door and turned to the female archer.

"I'm Robin," he answered obviously.

"No you're not," Conner growled.

"Yeah, Robin is a lot older than you," Artemis added.

"I may not be the Robin you idiots know, but I  _am_  Robin," Jason huffed.

"He's Rob's little brother," Wally announced. "Batman's been training him to take over the position of Robin once our Rob moves on."

"What happened to our Robin?" Kaldur asked.

"Like I would reveal that," Jason muttered, crossing his arms. "He's on a top secret mission right now."

"What's the mission about?" Wally asked.

"Uh, hello 'Top Secret'," Jason scoffed. "God you're an idiot." Wally glared at him and the waiting room descended into silence once more. The Martian glanced at Catwoman, who was sitting in the corner, curled up into a loose ball.

"Are you…feeling alright?" M'gann asked quietly. The thief looked up at her and frowned.

"No…I'm not…who knows what that poison did to my kitten," she sighed. "Why would I be okay? I was unable to protect my son." Jason stood up and walked over to Catwoman.

"He'll be fine," he sighed. "You know that dick just as well as I do. He doesn't give up without a fight, unfortunately. And Bats won't die either. Everyone knows how stubborn he is."

"Thank you, baby bird," Catwoman smiled, pulling him into a hug. Black Canary exited the medical room and looked around at them.

"Well? How's Batman?" Artemis asked.

"And how's my kitten?" Catwoman added.

"He's fine…" Black Canary said. "They're both fine. Physically at least, we don't know what their mental state is like thanks to the poison. We'll have to wait for them to wake up before we can be completely certain."

"Can we see them?" Jason asked.

"I…I don't think that would be a good idea…" Black Canary confessed.

"And why not?" Jason demanded.

"It's important for them to get their rest," Black Canary answered.

"Listen here, I'm going to go in there and visit my son, I don't care what you say," Catwoman hissed.

"I can't let you do that," Black Canary growled, stepping in front of the door. Catwoman held up her claws and growled.

"Enough," Kaldur shouted. "You are in our cave, you should follow our rules."

"I'm not listening to any of you," Catwoman hissed. "That is my son in there and I'll be damned if I don't go in there and see him."

"Selina, you need to calm down," Canary asked.

"And why is that, Dinah?" Selina asked harshly.

"We don't know what the poison did to them. Your son might not even be able to recognize you right away," Canary informed her. "Trust me, if something happened to Roy, nothing would keep me from seeing him. But we have to think logically here. We don't know what that concoction did to them. It's better for everyone if they aren't stimulated in their sleep, and you going in there might just do that. I wouldn't ask you to stay away if I knew he would be fine, but I don't know. Mother to mother, just wait a while." Selina glared at her for a few moments before sighing.

"Alright, I'll do as you ask," Selina sighed. She sat back down and pulled off her mask. "But my little kitten better be okay."

"I'll make sure that he is…" Dinah assured her. Nodding to the others she retreated back to the medical room.

* * *

"Alright Wally, what gives?" Artemis asked, looking at the redhead.

"What is so important that you had to bring us to the kitchen?" Kaldur asked.

"I know who Tomcat is," Wally muttered, glaring at the ground.

"You know who he is?" Conner asked in shock.

"How?" M'gann questioned.

"Catwoman…she's Selina Kyle…I've seen her a few times," Wally started. "I've seen her at Robin's house. She and Batman, they're sort of a thing. I didn't recognize her at first, but there's no mistaking it, that's Selina."

"Alright, so if Selina is Tomcat's mother, then who is her son?" Artemis asked.

"That's the thing," Wally whispered. "Selina doesn't have a son. She doesn't have any kids."

"Then how do you know who Tomcat is?" M'gann asked. Wally pulled off his mask and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Selina doesn't have any kids, but she treats Batman's kids as if they're her own," Wally told them. "She's very protective of them. I didn't think anything of it at first, but then I remember what Robin said, that one with Catwoman right now. Our Rob is on a top secret mission. And he's been missing from all the fights with Tomcat, and-"

"Are you suggesting that Robin has betrayed us?" Kaldur asked, narrowing his eyes at Wally.

"I don't want to believe it, but everything adds up," Wally sighed.

"The only thing that doesn't add up is, why is Batman covering for him?" M'gann asked.

"I don't know, that's the only part that I couldn't figure out," Wally muttered.

"Robin is on a top secret mission," Jason said from behind them. "Just leave it at that." With that the small kid turned around and went back to the medical room.

"What should we do?" Artemis asked.

"I need to see Tomcat without his mask to know whether or not he's Rob," Wally told them.

"Black Canary would have told us if she found out who Tomcat was," M'gann told him.

"I don't think Canary's seen Rob without his mask though, so she might not know," Wally said.

"Then we must wait for permission to enter the medical room," Kaldur declared.

* * *

"Alright, you can come in," Canary announced. "But be quiet and don't touch anything." Catwoman and Jason stood up, quickly entering the room.

" _Moment of truth"_  M'gann said in their minds. The nodded and entered the room.

"Aqualad, what's the report?" Batman asked immediately.

"I have already submitted a report to Red Tornado," Kaldur informed him.

"I don't care. Give me a report and tell me what happened before we arrived," Batman ordered.

"Bats, no," Catwoman chastised, placing a hand on his shoulder. "You're not recovered. You can't go into work mode right now."

"Yes I can," Batman told her.

"No you need to rest," Catwoman growled.

"The only way to get him to rest would be to knock him out," Jason scoffed, crossing his arms.

"I'm not above pumping him full of anesthesia," Catwoman smirked.

"Neither am I," Black Canary added. "Wally, what are you doing?" the blonde asked, noticing him heading for a curtained off bed.

"Wally, stop," Batman ordered. Wally ignored his order and pulled back the curtain, revealing the boy in the bed. His mask was off showing short black hair. His face was bruised and there was a cut above his lip and his left eyebrow. An oxygen mask was strapped to his face, helping him breathe. The blanket was pulled down to his waist, showing off his scarred chest. His waist was wrapped up neatly, with the left side dyed red from his blood. Wally stared at the boy in shock.

"Dick Grayson?" Artemis whispered in shock.

"Let me guess, this is Tomcat," Wally muttered. He turned to face Batman, and glared at the man with hatred. "Why the hell is Robin Tomcat?" The rest of the Young Justice team gasped and looked at the unconscious boy in shock and betrayal.


	14. Chapter 14

"Don't just sit there! Answer me!" Wally shouted at Batman. "Why has Robin been stealing things and fighting us? And why have you been covering for him?"

"There is a time and place for everything," Batman told him.

"I don't care! Tell me what the hell is going on!" Wally demanded. "Rob is our teammate, we deserve to know that he's betrayed us! And we deserve to know why!"

"He hasn't betrayed you," Batman told him.

"Then why the fuck is he Tomcat?" Wally shouted in anger.

"Because I told him to do it," Batman said, gripping the sheets.

"Wally, you need to calm down," Dinah told him. "We need Batman to stay calm. We still don't know what effects that acid had on him."

"What about Rob?" Wally shouted. "His side was cut open when he went into the vat! He's in more danger!"

"May we get back to the situation at hand," Kaldur suggested. "Why has Robin been stealing and fighting us all this time?"

"It was a test," Catwoman answered. "Batman wanted to see how you would handle fighting someone that knew everything about you. He knew that if it was a training simulation you would hold back. He needed to prep you for a very real possibility."

"But why our Rob, why not use this little runt here?" Wally hissed, gesturing to Jason.

"I'd watch yourself if I were you," Jason threatened.

"Like I'm scared of you!" Wally growled.

"Enough!" Batman shouted. He coughed heavily before leaning back and looking at all of them. "I initially planned this with Jason in mind. But Richard insisted that he play the part, so I let him. He and Catwoman never stole anything. I set up everything, creating fake cat themed items."

"The only thing we really did steal was the diamond ring," Catwoman smirked. "But I gave it back, Bats made sure of it." Robin moaned and the team looked over to him. His fingers twitched and his eyes slowly opened. Dinah rushed over to him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Dinah…" he whispered. "Where am I?"

"It's okay Richard, you're in the medic room," Dinah told him. "What's the last thing you remember?"

"I was on a top secret mission for Batman…" Dick groaned.

"You can cut the bullshit, we all know the truth," Wally growled. Dick tilted his head, spotting the redhead.

"…Wally…?" he whispered. The redhead glared at him darkly before running out of the room.

"Why Robin…" M'gann asked quietly. "Why would you trick us like that?" She flew out of the room, following Wally. Superboy gave Robin a hard stare before going after his girlfriend.

"I can't believe you would do such a thing," Artemis huffed. "Even if it was orders from Batman." She crossed her arms and stormed out of the room.

"Robin…we know that you are Tomcat," Aqualad said, noticing the boy's hurt and confused face. The Atlantean looked away from the bird and left the room. Dick groaned and turned his face so he could stare up at the ceiling.

"Are you alright?" Selina asked.

"…fine…" Dick whispered before closing his eyes. The people in the room had a slight panic attack but calmed down when they realized the heart rate monitor was still giving off beeps every few seconds.

* * *

Wally growled as he punched the sandbag in the training area.

"Calm down Baywatch," Artemis told him as she entered the training room.

"Why should I?" Wally hissed, his punches speeding up. The sandbag flew off the chain and Wally panted, glaring at the thing.

"Look, I'm upset too, but you don't need to get hostile and act like you were affected the most by Robin's betrayal," Artemis told him.

"You don't get it, do you!?" Wally shouted, glaring at her. "Do you not remember what Tomcat's favorite thing to do  _was_? Especially to  _me_?" Artemis froze as the realization set in.

"Oh…" she muttered.

"Yeah, 'oh'," Wally grumbled. "Not only has Robin betrayed us but he also manipulated my feelings to get some sort of sick kick out of it!"

"Wally, that's not true!" Artemis told him.

"How the hell do you know?" Wally shouted.

"Because I've seen the way he looks at you!" Artemis yelled. "He looks at you like you are the best thing that's ever happened to him. He gets jealous whenever you flirt with some random girl, and he gets angry whenever your attention is taken away from him. It's so obvious that he loves you! His feelings for you were one hundred, no, one  _thousand_  percent true! If anything he was forcing you to finally admit to the feelings that you had for him! And don't you dare begin to deny it!" She warned, seeing him about to protest. "You look at him the exact same way; the only difference was that you also had fear in your eyes. You were filled with so much fear about being in love with your best friend. Concerning your relationship with Robin, Tomcat was a blessing."

"What about Tomcat in general, huh?" Wally asked lowly. "What about the fact that Robin betrayed us and used his thief self just to try and get with me. And he got with me only to betray me with this whole Tomcat thing."

"Which is fake," Artemis muttered bitterly. "It wasn't real, Tomcat isn't real. He's just a test. A test that I don't agree with, but a test nonetheless! You have to go in there and set things right." Wally stood still, still glaring at the nothing. "Damnit Wally! If you don't go in there and ask for answers then I will!"

"Go ahead, I don't want to see him ever again," Wally muttered, before speeding out of the room. Artemis let out a shout of anger and stormed out of the room.

* * *

"Hey birdie," Roy greeted softly. "How're you holding up?"

"… 'm fine…" Dick whispered. "Tired…"

"Then get some sleep," Dinah ordered gently. Dick nodded and closed his eyes, quickly falling asleep. Roy turned towards Catwoman and glared at her.

"I told you this was a bad idea," he hissed.

"You knew?" Artemis gasped. Roy turned towards the door and saw the female archer standing there. "You knew all along that Robin was Tomcat, and you never told us?"

"I knew only after you guys said that Robin was never with you for the Tomcat missions, wasn't that hard to figure out," Roy told her. He turned back to Catwoman and glared at her. "And I told you that this was going to destroy him. Look at where he's landed because of Tomcat!"

"If he was Robin, it could have been a lot worse," Batman said.

"Do you not remember what everyone was doing before they entered that warehouse? They were chasing Tomcat, who knew exactly what they were going to do, because they told him. He avoided every trick and managed to drive all of them to that alleyway. If he wasn't Tomcat, you could have rounded up all of your villains and foiled their plans before they could attack," Roy criticized. "You should have stopped him from doing this."

"You know as well as I do nothing stops him," Batman sighed. "At least he was going out under controlled circumstances."

"This was controlled?" Roy shouted, gesturing to the broken bird.

"Roy you need to calm down," Dinah ordered, placing a hand on his shoulder. Roy tore his arm out of his grip and glared at her, before setting his sight on Catwoman once more.

"I'll come back later," Artemis said, backing up slowly.

"What did you want?" Jason asked.

"It seems that I'm the only one with enough balls to come back in here and demand the full story," Artemis told them. "So, what's the deal? Why create this test in the first place?"

"This was created for the very real purpose of one of your teammates turning on you," Batman told her. "If it was a training exercise you were all aware of, you would hold back against the one doing the pretending. And don't say that you wouldn't. I was originally planning on using Jason to fill in the role but Dick jumped in saying he would do it. I couldn't stop him, so I enlisted Catwoman to watch over him."

"And where was she when everyone was attacked?" Roy shouted.

"I was helping Batman find Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy," Catwoman defended herself. "We didn't know that the breakout was so that they could attack the team."

"Stop…" Dick groaned, opening his eyes. The people turned to look at him. "Stop fighting…" he muttered.

"I'm sorry kitten, did we wake you up?" Catwoman asked, gently taking his hand.

"…never slept…" Dick told her.

"Alright that's it," Dinah sighed. "I want everyone out. Batman and Robin need to relax and get some rest."

"What I need is to catch the villains that escaped from Arkham," Batman told her.

"Not until we're sure that the acid is completely out of your system," Dinah told him harshly. "That means you need to sleep. I'm not afraid to make you sleep. Now everyone out."

"I'm not leaving," Catwoman declared.

"Selina, this isn't a choice. They need to rest," Dinah told her.

"Selina, we'll be fine," Batman said. "Take Jason home."

"What? What makes you think I'm leaving?" Jason spat.

"Because I said so. Besides, you have school tomorrow," Batman huffed.

"Fuck school! I'm not going anywhere!" Jason shouted.

"Jay…" Dick whispered, causing the preteen to look at him. Jason sighed and walked towards the door.

"Let's go…" he muttered.

"Impressive, even when in a hospital bed you can still manipulate people with your eyes," Roy smirked, gently ruffling his hair. Dick winced and flinched under his touch, causing Roy to snap his arm back.

"Sorry," Roy whispered, before walking over to Jason.

"I need to talk to Robin," Artemis said.

"Artemis," Dinah huffed.

"It's just one question," Artemis said urgently.

"…'s fine…" Dick assured Canary.

"Fine, one question," Dinah agreed.

"Wally…he's…he's convinced that you were just going to string him along until you betrayed us," Artemis told him.

"I was never betraying you," Dick whispered. "It was training."

"I know that," Artemis assured him. "But Baywatch is an idiot. But I need to know, were you really just using Tomcat to manipulate him? Were you ever going to tell him the truth?" Dick shifted in the bed and looked up at the ceiling.

"I knew the truth would come out eventually…I knew that you guys would discover that I was Tomcat…I just wanted to push it back. I wanted it to stay…secret until you guys figured it out or Batman said the training was over," Dick told her. He took a deep breath through the oxygen mask before looking at her. His blues eyes shined, clear as the sky. Artemis swallowed her guilt and bit the inside of her lip, trying not to cry over her scarred teammate. "I didn't use Tomcat to…manipulate him…that wasn't my intention. Tomcat…was a selfish desire. I chose Tomcat because I was tired of it…so tired…" His eyes slowly closed and he drifted off to sleep.

"C'mon Artemis," Roy said quietly, grabbing her arm. Artemis let him drag her off without any protests.

 


	15. Chapter 15

"So you knew," Aqualad stated.

"It was pretty obvious to me. Can't believe you guys didn't figure it out sooner," Roy shrugged.

"I never thought that Batman would lie about where Robin was," M'gann confessed.

"None of us did," Kaldur sighed. "You seem to know a lot about this, so please explain it to us." The Atlantean asked the archer.

"The basis of Tomcat is a test," Roy answered. "Actually, when you get down to it, it was a training exercise. Batman thought it would be best to have you guys face someone that knew your every moves and your weaknesses, things like that."

"What was he training us for?" Artemis asked.

"For the possibility of a close teammate or friend becoming a bad guy," Roy answered. "I think he came up with it after I betrayed the Justice League on Cadmus orders."

"But then, why didn't we know that Robin was Tomcat?" Connor asked.

"Think about it, did you know that I had betrayed you?" Roy asked. "Hell, I didn't even know that I was betraying you. It probably would have come out at a later point in the exercise but-"

"Joker and the Gotham villains attacked us, leading to the early exposure of Robin as Tomcat," Kaldur realized.

"And the exposure of Dick Grayson as Robin," Artemis added. "Meaning that Batman is Bruce Wayne."

"At least that was only exposed to us, who knows what would have happened if the villains had found out their identity," M'gann said.

"Can we please return to Tomcat?" Connor asked. "Why would Robin steal those things?"

"He didn't, he never actually stole anything," Roy assured them. "The only thing they 'stole' was the ring, but Catwoman gave it back to Batman. Everything else that they 'stole' was something that Batman set up, they didn't exist. It was all fake."

"Robin never betrayed us, and he never stole anything?" M'gann asked desperately.

"Yeah, Robin is as good as they come," Roy smirked. "Tomcat doesn't exist he's just a training exercise. Batman knew that if you guys were aware of the training, you would hold back despite being told not to. By not knowing that Robin and Tomcat were the same person you got the training without holding back. All of it was one big exercise. And if you'll remember, Catwoman never attacked you; she dodged and kept you busy while Tomcat did most of the fighting. None of it was essentially real."

"What about what he did to Wally?" Connor asked. "I mean, Tomcat kissed him every time he saw Kid Flash."

"Robin loves Baywatch," Artemis answered. "It's obvious."

"I could sense it too. Every time they're together, Robin is filled with such love that I couldn't help but notice," M'gann smiled, placing a hand over her heart. "And whenever Wally flirted with me, I couldn't help but feel his anger at Wally and his jealousy towards me for taking his attention. Robin loves Wally with all his heart. And I could sense the same love coming from Wally. But there was fear as well. Wally was afraid of being in love with Robin."

"Okay, then why didn't they tell each other?" Connor asked.

"You truly are clueless," Roy sighed.

"Wally doesn't realize that he's gay. That's why he was afraid," Artemis told him. "And Robin is two years younger than him. They're best friends."

"Nearly brothers," Roy corrected. "Wally and Robin have known each other longer than I've known either of them. They've always been close."

"Not anymore," Artemis huffed, crossing her arms in annoyance. "Wally's convinced that Robin was just using him and manipulating his feelings. I told him that Robin does truly love him, but he won't believe me."

"I told her this would destroy him," Roy huffed. "He wasn't destroyed physically, but if Wally doesn't accept things now, Robin will be destroyed emotionally."

"What are we gonna do?" M'gann asked.

"I'm surprised," Roy smirked.

"About what?" Kaldur asked.

"That you guys are so willing to help Robin," Roy answered. "He lied to you. He attacked you, and he used your secrets against you. And Catwoman was told about most of these secrets too, but I think that was by Batman, not Robin."

"It is like you said, all of it was fake," Aqualad replied. "And Robin is our teammate. He would not do anything to harm us, only make us better. And that's what he did."

"You guys are really close," Roy smiled. "But, we can't do anything."

"Why not?" Connor asked.

"Unfortunately this doesn't have anything to do with us," Roy sighed. "This is between Wally and Dick. And there's nothing we can do anyway."

"Besides getting Baywatch to talk to Dick," Artemis countered.

"Do you honestly think Dick and Wally are going to have a talk about their relationship and their feelings in front of Batman?" Roy asked incredulously. "Have you  _seen_  Batman go into 'daddybats' mode? It's not pretty. I accidentally made Robin cry when I first met him and I  _still_  have nightmares about what Batman did to me for it!"

"What'd he do?" Connor asked in confusion.

"Oh, the 'batglare' is nothing compared to the 'daddy-batglare'," Roy whistled.

"Seriously? He glared?" Artemis smirked.

"I heard some thugs hurt Robin pretty badly and Batman's response was that glare," Roy told her.

"But Batman is protective of Robin," Aqualad said. "I thought for sure-"

"They would have been stuffed into body casts?" Roy scoffed. "Batman didn't have the chance. They were at his feet begging for forgiveness within a second of getting that glare. One of them is still in therapy from the horror of seeing Batman enter 'daddybats' mode," Roy informed them. "Wally may be acting like an ass, but he'll get over it if he just talks to Robin. And I don't think having that specific talk in front of Batman will help him."

"Okay, you have a good point," Artemis agreed.

"But how long until they can talk in private?" M'gann asked.

"It all depends on how quickly Batman gets fed up with being stuck in the medic bay," Roy told them. "Once Batman leaves and returns to the Batcave, Wally and Robin can talk then."

"You can forget it," Wally growled from behind them. The group turned around, noticing that the redheaded speedster was behind them. "I'm not talking to that traitor."

"Wally, Robin is not a traitor. He was merely helping us train," Aqualad told him.

"I got that part, but there's more than one kind of 'traitor'," Wally huffed, crossing his arms. "I'm not going to talk to him, and you can tell him that." The speedster turned around and ran out of the room using his speed.

"Oh if we tell Robin that, he's going to be so crushed!" M'gann whispered.

"Don't worry M'gann, we'll figure something out," Artemis assured her.

* * *

"Batman, get back into bed," Black Canary ordered, trying to force the man back to his hospital bed.

"No," the dark knight hissed.

"Batman, you haven't fully recovered! I don't think that acid is fully out of your system yet," Black Canary told him.

"I'm healed enough," Batman grunted, pulling up his cowl.

"You can't leave," Black Canary said, stepping in front of him.

"Look at Robin!" He shouted, pointing at his son, who was once again asleep. "He has been sleeping for days! He hasn't been able to stay awake for more than a few minutes at a time!"

"What do you expect to do?" Black Canary demanded.

"I'm going to find the villains that did this and make sure they're put in body casts!" Batman answered.

"Do you really think that will help him?" Black Canary asked. "Because it won't!"

"And sitting around here will do any better?" Batman yelled at her, causing the blonde to flinch.

"No…of course not."

"Then we have nothing more to discuss," Batman muttered, walking past her. The door slid shut behind him and Black Canary winced, almost as if it had been slammed.

"Dinah…" Dick muttered, raising his hand slightly.

"Dick!" Dinah gasped, running over to him."Dick, are you alright? Are you in pain?"

"No…where's…where's Bruce…?" Dick asked quietly.

"He…He left," Dinah admitted.

"…and Wally…?" Dick asked. Dinah looked away, refusing to meet his eyes.

"I'm sorry, he hasn't come yet…" Canary sighed. Dick frowned and turned his head.

"He hates me…" Dick whispered.

"Oh sweetie, that's not true," Dinah murmured, brushing Dick's hair softly. "He could never hate you."

"Sure feels like it," Dick sniffed. Dinah smiled and gently wiped his eyes, getting rid of the tears.

"He'll come around," Dinah assured him. "He just needs time." Dick took a deep breath and sighed, closing his eyes, falling asleep.

* * *

Wally glared at the ceiling as he threw a ball in the air. He caught it easily when it came back down to him.

"Damnit," He sighed, tossing the ball aside. He sat up, gripping the sheets of his bed. "No! You can't do this Wally! He lied to you! He's nothing but a liar!" The redhead glared at nothing. He ran his fingers before groaning. "This is a mistake." He declared as he left the room.


	16. Chapter 16

The door to the medical wing opened quietly and Wally stepped in. The room was completely empty of people, except for the young boy lying on the bed. He hesitantly stepped forward, slowly approaching the bed, and the ebony haired teen in it. Dick was doing better. There were fewer wires connected to him and he no longer needed an oxygen mask. Wally walked over to Dick's bed and sat down. He sighed and looked down at his lap, rubbing his hair.

"You're an asshole, you know that?" He said. "You could have just told me how you felt! You didn't have to become a thief and manipulate me to make me feel the same way." He looked back up at Dick, angry when he didn't respond. "And now, you're unconscious because you and Bats wanted a realistic training simulation. I hope you know that you have no one to blame but yourself." Wally stood up and paced around the room, rubbing his face.

"I should hate you. I should hate you for the lies and manipulation." Wally groaned. "So why don't I?"

Wally walked around the room, trying to focus on everything, anything that didn't have to do with the robin lying broken in the cot. He eventually gave in and sat down next to him. He brought his hand up and rubbed his face, looking at Dick blankly.

"I guess all I have to say is, why? Why the hell would you do that to me? Was it all just some kind of joke?" He stayed silent and looked at his teammate and maybe-boyfriend. Wally sighed and dropped his head. "What am I doing? Of course it wasn't a joke. You're a troll but even you know there are lines you can't cross. But still, why did you do that to me?" Wally leaned back in his chair and looked up at the ceiling.

"Wally?" The speedster jumped in his seat and looked down at the bed. Dick was awake.

"…hey," Wally greeted quietly.

"You came to visit." Dick smiled weakly.

"Yeah, I guess I did." Wally muttered.

"I'm glad." The two entered a tense silence. Dick fiddled with a remote, elevating the bed so he could sit up.

"Why?" Wally asked.

"It was a train-" Wally cut Dick off.

"If I hear that one more time I'm going to snap." Dick looked away in guilt. "Besides, I get that. I get that Tomcat was a stupid training exercise. What I don't get is why the hell he,  _you_ , did all that to me."

"I thought it would be obvious," Dick said. "I've had feelings for you since I was nine. But a few months ago I realized what they were. I realized that I loved you. I tried to show you how I felt but you kept on rejecting me without even realizing it. I just got tired of it. When Batman was talking to Catwoman about the exercise I just had to do it. It was my only chance. I thought it was the only way I'd get you to pay attention to me and notice my feelings, even if you didn't know it was me."

"Wait, that flirting was on purpose?" Wally asked.

"Tomcat? Yeah," Dick said.

"No, before Tomcat," Wally said.

"Yeah," Dick said, his cheeks were pink.

"Oh my god, I thought you were actually messing with me. I didn't think you actually knew what half that stuff you were saying meant."

"Gee thanks." Dick crossed his arms, glaring at Wally.

"No, it actually made me slightly uncomfortable just thinking about the other meanings."

"Wally, you really aren't helping," Dick said.

"No!" Wally said quickly. "Not that kind of uncomfortable. It was… God half the stuff you were saying was so sexual and I…" Wally trailed off, looking away in embarrassment.

"Oh,  _that_ kind of uncomfortable." Dick smirked, proud that he had gotten that kind of reaction out of Wally. "Didn't know I had affected you like that. And before Tomcat too."

"Yeah, you did," Wally said with a hint of a smile.

"I'm sorry for what I did as Tomcat," Dick said. "It was sneaky, underhanded, and really unnecessary."

"Yeah, it was," Wally said. "I hope you know I'm still pissed about it." Dick frowned and sighed.

"Yeah, I thought you would be."

"But, Tomcat did give me a good push in helping me get over some things," Wally said. "I guess I could forgive you, I mean, it  _was_  all fake. You didn't really turn."

"You're really going to forgive me?" Dick asked in shock.

"Well, I've had some time to think it over. I mean, it's been a few weeks since the attack so I've just been forced to suffer through these things in silence," Wally said. He scratched the back of his head and smirked. "Do you not want me to forgive you?"

"No!" Dick said loudly. He blushed and cleared his throat, turning away in embarrassment. "I mean, I really want you to forgive me."

"Alright." The two lapsed into a partially awkward silence.

"You know I would understand if you wanted to end our relationship," Dick said quietly. His fingers gripped the bed sheet and he refused to look at Wally.

"I have to think more about that part," Wally told him. The speedster stood up and ruffled Dick's hair. He quickly kissed his cheek and sped to the door. "I'll see ya later."

"See ya." Dick watched as Wally left. He placed a hand over his cheek and couldn't help but smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I know, this chapter is kinda short, but fear not, there's still the epilogue.


	17. Epilogue

Dick kicked a pebble as he waited outside school.

"Hey, you coming?" Artemis asked, walking up to him. "I heard Wally got out of school early today."

"I'm going to head over later. I already have plans," Dick said.

"Alright, well, I'll see you later." Artemis patted his shoulder and walked off. Just as she left a car pulled up. The passenger door opened and Selina honked at him.

"Come on! We don't have all day!" Dick smiled and ran to the car, getting in.

"So what are we doing?"

"Well, first we're going to pick up Jason," Selina said. "Then I thought we could all do something fun."

"Please, Jason just wants to go out as Robin," Dick said.

"Well why don't you give him the chance?" Selina asked.

"I'm not ready to give Robin up though!" Dick protested.

"I know, and you don't have to, but I was thinking about something," Selina said.

"I'm not going out as Tomcat, I promised the team I wouldn't," Dick said.

"I didn't say anything," Selina said.

"Selina." She looked over at the young boy and sighed.

"Okay, you caught me."

"Selina, Tomcat is retired," Dick said.

"Doesn't have to be." Selina smiled and rolled to a stop. "Do you remember that little girl that lives in my apartment building?"

"Yeah, what about her?" Dick asked.

"Apparently Dimitrov thought they were 'mules' or something for Maroni," Selina said. She gripped the steering wheel and narrowed her eyes. "He took her. He took her and held her hostage."

"Bats and I can find her no problem," Dick said.

"She's dead." Selina told him. "They murdered her right in front of her parents. And to top it off they stole everything from them. If they don't figure out something quick they're probably going to be living on the streets."

"What are you going to do?" Dick asked.

"I'm going to go to Dimitrov and take what is rightfully theirs. Bad enough they had to bury their daughter, but they deserve to have some kind of compensation." Selina pulled into the middle school parking lot.

"Selina, you can't do this alone. And it's even crazy just to think of doing something like this," Dick said.

"I know, but Dimitrov needs to pay."

"And what happens when he sees that he missing money, and they have it?" Dick asked.

"He won't," Selina said, taking a parking spot. She stopped the car but remained seated. "I've got plane tickets. I'm taking the money, buying a house, and giving them the house and the rest of the money."

"You're insane," Dick said. "It's a wonder you haven't ended up in Arkham."

"I could use some help," Selina said, smirking at him.

"Bruce wouldn't let me," Dick said.

"You don't have to do everything Batsy says," Selina said.

"It doesn't matter, this is something entirely different than Tomcat's original purpose," Dick said.

"But it's not different from what Robin does," Selina said. "You're just stealing and giving it to the poor, like Robin Hood."

"I won't do it," Dick said. "Not unless...not unless Bruce approves."

"Good, then dust off your costume," Selina said. "Bruce already said yes."

"What did Bruce say 'yes' to?" Jason asked, entering the car.

"Going to the arcade and having ice cream," Dick said.

"Do we really have to do something as predictable as that?" Jason asked.

"You don't want to have ice cream for dinner?" Dick asked.

"Nobody said anything about having it for dinner," Jason said loudly.

"Is it predictable now?" Selina asked.

"A bit, but it also got a lot more entertaining," Jason said.

"How about the fact that Bruce gave me his credit card?" Selina asked, holding up the plastic card.

"No way," Dick said in awe.

"Can we go to the new arcade on 5th street?" Jason asked.

"Sure thing." Selina started the car and began driving. Dick's phone went off and he pulled it out, seeing a message from Wally. He quickly texted him back and glanced at Selina before starting a new message. Selina picked up her phone as it went off and glanced at it.

_Count me in._

She smiled and put her phone back, rolling to a stop at a stop light. "So we can't have just ice cream, what else do you want?"

"I actually heard the one on 5th street had a restaurant inside," Dick said.

"Alright, now that sounds like a plan."

* * *

**And that marks the end of this story. But fear not, there will be a sequel! We haven't seen the last of Tomcat, trust me.**


End file.
